


Hate Me To The Moon

by luixrry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Coming Out, Family Drama, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Happy Ending, Hate to Love, M/M, Step-Brothers, Top Louis
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2018-12-12 00:05:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11725365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luixrry/pseuds/luixrry
Summary: Ostatnie czego Harry chciał, to spędzić całe swoje lato z nową narzeczoną swojego ojca i jej dziećmi. Nie chce mieć z tym nic do czynienia, gdy dowiaduje się, że jest ona bardzo religijnym dyktatorem, wychowującym szesnastoletnią zakonnice oraz porządnego potencjalnego księdza.Wszystko jednak zmienia się, kiedy dowiaduje się, że jego przyszły przyrodni brat to tak właściwie niegrzeczny nieznajomy, którego przyłapał na ssaniu innego mężczyzny w pubie, znacznie różniący się od skrytego chrześcijanina za którego ma go mama...AU, gdzie Harry to seksowny nerd, Louis jest świetnym aktorem i oboje udają, że się nienawidzą, aby przekonać siebie samych, że nie czują się w sposób w jaki przyszli przyrodni bracia nie powinni...





	1. Rozdział I

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hate Me To The Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4202979) by [harrystylesandstuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrystylesandstuff/pseuds/harrystylesandstuff). 



_Newton zdawał sobie sprawę, że zgodnie z jego teorią grawitacji gwiazdy powinny przyciągać się wzajemnie; należało więc sądzić, że nie mogą one pozostawać w spoczynku. Czy wszystkie one nie powinny więc zderzyć się ze sobą w pewnej chwili?_

Harry czyta "Krótką Historię Czasu" Stephena Hawkinga zupełnie tak jakby było to jego Biblią. Siedzi zgarbiony na niebiesko żółtym siedzeniu raczej pustego wagonu, odizolowany pomiędzy białą ścianą po swojej lewej stronie a oparciem chroniącym jego ciało po prawej, stopy opierając na miejscu znajdującym się tuż przed nim, kolana lekko zgięte.

Jego oczy przelotnie omiatają przestrzeń wokół, gdy odczuwa ciepło ogarniające wcześniej relaksujące powietrze, które obeszło metro. Prostuje się i opuszcza stopy na podłogę, zwalniając wystarczająco miejsca naprzeciw, kiedy przez otwarte drzwi wchodzi grupa ludzi.

Posyła uprzejmy uśmiech mężczyźnie, który teraz siedzi zwrócony do niego twarzą, dziękując mu za poświęcenie komfortu swoich stóp w zamian za ustąpienie mu miejsca. Następnie z powrotem zagłębia się w swoją książkę, po raz kolejny zapominając o otaczającym go teraźniejszym świecie w celu nowego zrozumienia wszechświata jako całości.

Było coś uzależniającego w rozwijaniu tajemnic świata lub chociaż przybliżaniu się do tego. Harry uczył się tego już na długo przed wybraniem przedmiotów na uniwersytecie. Był zafascynowany fizyką kryjącą się za spadaniem przedmiotu szybciej niż można to zauważyć lub lataniem nim w powietrzu. Zahipnotyzowany sposobem w jaki były stworzone komórki oraz tym jak się zachowywały, szybkością światła czy czarnymi dziurami.

W wieku dwudziestu lat, Harry był zaciekawioną osobą inteligentną i pełną pasji duszą. Nigdy nie rozumiał jak ludzie mogli przeżyć dzień bez kwestionowania celu każdego kroku, tego co sprawiało, że czuli się w ten a nie inny sposób lub dlaczego wylądowali na ziemi, która kryje w sobie tyle sekretów.

Podnosi wzrok nad krawędzią swoich okularów, nie unosząc przy tym głowy z książki i sprawdza jak długo do jego celu. Jak już udaje mu się policzyć trzy stacje przed stacją Paddington zauważa stojącą przy drzwiach kobietę w ciąży, która wygląda na wykończoną cicho sapiąc i pocierając swój brzuch. Bez wahania, natychmiast się podnosi i rusza w jej stronę, machając delikatnie dłonią by zyskać jej uwagę. Kobieta spogląda w górę widząc go wskazującego na zwolnione przez siebie miejsce, na co dziękuje mu dobre piętnaście razy nim opada na nie, oddychając z ulgą gdy zaczyna wachlować się trzymanym w dłoni magazynem.

Gdy tak stoi tuż przy wyjściu, Harry wsuwa książkę z powrotem do przedniej kieszeni swojego granatowego plecaka i ostrożnie umieszcza okulary w ich skórzanym pudełku, również wsuwając je do kieszeni. Poprawia swoją jasnoróżową beanie na głowie, ukrywając pod nią kilka niesfornych loków. Nakłada drugi pasek torby na ramię i zsuwa niżej swój szary sweter, zakrywając pokazującą się gumkę białych bokserek.

Kiedy automatyczny kobiecy głos oznajmia jego przystanek, rozciąga ręce po bokach, dłonie umieszczając po obu stronach znajdującej się obok ściany i szybko wyskakuje jak tylko otwierają się drzwi, podskakując delikatnie by ominąć stopień.

Idzie do mieszkania tak jak za każdym razem, wzrok wbity w chodnik, zatracony w myślach, mijając kilka wykreowanych przez wciąż padający deszcz kałuż i pocierając swoje zamarznięte policzki oraz zaczerwieniony nos.

\- Hej stary! - Niall wita swojego współlokatora, gdy tylko słyszy zamykanie drzwi i odgłos pocierających się o dywan stóp. - Zaraz się zacznie.

Niall stał się jednym z najbliższych przyjaciół Harry'ego z Manchesteru. Dzielili wspólną obsesję fizyką i dziwne zainteresowania przeróżnymi dziedzinami. Postanowili złożyć podanie do najbardziej renomowanej instytucji w kraju, aby otrzymać doktorat i pracować nad swoimi pracami naukowymi z najlepszymi z najlepszych. Po tym jak otrzymali potwierdzenie akceptacji, znaleźli wspólne mieszkanie w centralnym Londynie w raczej przystępnej cenie, oddalone jedynie dwadzieścia minut od szkoły.

Ich nawyki były dla nich wszystkim. W poniedziałki, oglądali nowy odcinek SyFy o pochodzeniu czasu i przestrzeni. Wtorki były przeznaczone do nauki na najbliższe egzaminy; środy były ściśle zarezerwowane na gry planszowe takie jak Scrabble czy Dungeons and Dragons, kiedy Zayn i Javaad mieli ochotę dołączyć, zazwyczaj zastępowali ich James i Nick gdy odwołali wizytę - co działo się zawsze. W czwartki, tak jak dziś, były wieczory Gry o Tron. Nie tylko obejrzą najnowszy odcinek, ale i spędzą co najmniej dwie godziny starając się obalić każdy jej aspekt. Weekendy były dla lokalnych praktyk, zadań i większej ilości gier planszowych z przyjaciółmi przed krótką wizytą w pubie.

Harry rzuca swoją torbę tuż obok kanapy przed zdjęciem beanie i rzuceniem się na poduszki, w drodze na dół przybijając Niallowi piątkę, drugi chłopak trzymając już przy swoim boku poduszkę, tak aby Harry mógł umieścić na niej głowę jak robi to zwykle.

Po skończeniu dyskutowania na temat fizycznych możliwości życia mistycznych postaci w prawdziwym świecie, Harry ziewa i drepta do swojego pokoju, po tym jak przytula Nialla na dobranoc, zostawiając go ze swoim ostatnim piwem przy meczu, który nie do końca był jego rzeczą.

Opróżni swoją torbę, odkładając okulary i małą książkę na szafce nocnej, natomiast zeszyty na biurku. Szybko się rozbiera i składa ubrania na półce, wybiera czystą parę czerwono niebieskich bokserek i kieruje się do łazienki, ignorując stęknięcie Nialla, kiedy ten łapie spojrzeniem jego nagi tyłek ze swojego miejsca na kanapie.

Bierze długi i relaksujący gorący prysznic, następnie analizując swój znikający trądzik i aplikując krem na kilka czerwonych krost. Spina swoje raczej długie kasztanowe włosy w koka, wsuwając na siebie bokserki ze Spidermana i myjąc szybko zęby tuż po tym.

Kiedy wychodzi, rzuca okiem na kanapę, by zobaczyć chrapiącego Nialla i przenosi go jak dziecko do jego pokoju, wkładając go do łóżka gdy ten mamrocze pod nosem różne irlandzkie bzdety.

Układa się leniwie pod kołdrą gdy dociera z powrotem do swojego pokoju, ustawiając nie mniej niż osiem alarmów, by obudzić się na czas przed porannymi zajęciami. Zastanawia się nad wznowieniem czytania, ale będzie miał na to wystarczająco czasu jutro w metrze, patrząc na to, iż musi dostać się do powiększonego budynku pięć stacji dalej niż zazwyczaj.

  
Budzi się i biegnie na pierwsze zajęcia tak, jak każdego piątku odkąd zmienili budynek: spóźniony. Jest za dużo schodów, za dużo korytarzy i zawsze spotyka go pech, przez co musi czekać kolejne dziesięć minut na następny pociąg. Tak bardzo już się do tego przyzwyczaił, po prostu zaakceptował swój los i jedynie upewnia się, by Nick, jego partner z laboratorium, robił notatki, które później może mu przekazać.

Ma jeszcze dwadzieścia pięć minut drogi i sprawdza zegarek, widząc że zajęcia zaczynają się za pięć. Jęczy i zaciska oczy przed wygodniejszym ułożeniem się na swoim miejscu, rozciągając przed sobą nogi.

O tak wczesnej porze, pociąg jest mało zatłoczony. Może spokojnie oprzeć się o okno po swojej stronie i podłączyć słuchawki, pozwalając by obudził go Chris Martin. Pozwala sobie odpłynąć, zamykając w końcu powieki i rozchylając lekko usta.

Podśpiewuje mentalnie, gdy ktoś kopie jego nogi wyrywając go z jego drzemki. Skacze i sapie w zaskoczeniu, zginając kolana nim zatrzymuje muzykę, wyjmując słuchawkę z jednego ucha.

\- Um, przepraszam?! - marszczy brwi, czekając aż chłopak, który zepchnął jego nogi z drogi przeprosi.

\- Wybaczam ci - odpowiada chłopak skinając w potwierdzeniu, zanim przyciąga kolana do piersi, stopy umieszczając na swoim siedzeniu.

\- Nie, chodzi mi o... Nie musiałeś tak kopać moich nóg. Uprzejma prośba miałaby taki sam efekt.

\- Mmh, nie jestem pewien czy słyszałbyś mnie stamtąd gdzie byłeś dziesięć sekund temu... - chłopak ubrany jest w dużą szarą bluzę z napisem "The British Rogue", kaptur zarzucony na jego rozczochrane włosy, zakrywającą górną część jego ciała razem z dłońmi, podkreślając tym samym kształt jego nóg schowanych w ciasne, czarne jeansy.

Harry skanuje go wzrokiem głośno żując gumę swoimi lekko otwartymi ustami, złączając brwi w jedność, gdy chłopak wzdycha i przechyla głowę w bok.

\- Spróbować nie boli.. Idioto - mówi protekcjonalnym tonem, ponownie rozciągając nogi, widząc, że nieznajomy nie dotknął nawet podłogi.

\- Jak ty mnie właśnie nazwałeś?! - chłopak siada wydając się gotowym, by go uderzyć w zamian za przeprosiny, mimo że jest znacznie niższy od Harry'ego i właśnie pomachał w powietrzu najbardziej delikatną dłonią jako pogróżkę.

\- Wierzę, że nazwałem cię idiotą. Czy może zazwyczaj zwracają się do ciebie jako dupka? - Harry unosi dłoń w fałszywym przejęciu, jak gdyby chciał upewnić się, że chłopaka to nie zabolało.

\- Odpieprz się. Po prostu trzymaj nogi przy sobie, to nie takie trudne - mający zarost - wyraźnie młody - mężczyzna mówi, kopiąc lewą łydkę Harry'ego czubkiem swojego Vansa, by udowodnić swoje zdanie.

\- Zamierzam pozwolić ci być dupkiem samotnie. Miłego dnia - syknął i ponownie włączył swoją muzykę, oczy skupiając na oknie, które nie pokazuje nic oprócz ciemnych ścian oraz przewodów metra.

Jest wdzięczny za powrót do swojej mieszanki indie bez dalszego przerywania, otwierając oczy jedną stację przed swoim przystankiem. Zauważa niegrzecznego nieznajomego rozłożonego na dwóch siedzeniach przed sobą, prawdopodobnie głęboko w śnie, z ręką pod policzkiem przy oknie. Harry walczy sam ze sobą, by nie położyć nogi na drugie z miejsc, ale to jedynie zwróciłoby na niego uwagę a nie ma czasu żeby się kłócić, kiedy jest minutę od wyjścia.

  
Jego dzień mija dość wolno, zajęcia za zajęciami, warsztaty po laboratorium i jego zwyczajna drzemka podczas trzygodzinnych zajęć biologii. Spotyka się z Nickiem, by upewnić się, że prześle mu wieczorem swoje notatki, po czym idą razem w stronę metra przed rozdzieleniem dróg. Wraca do domu jak każdego dnia, ogląda Donnie Darko po raz setny i zanosi Nialla do łóżka, jego książka fizyki ciasno przy piersi.

Następnego dnia, brak szczęścia Harry'ego sięga wyższego poziomu.

Jedyne czego chciał to kawy. Jego jedyne zajęcia tego dnia zostały odwołane dzień wcześniej, więc bez celu chodził po mieszkaniu, Niall głęboko w śnie. Chciał popracować nad zadaniem które musiał oddać w poniedziałek, więc obudził się wcześniej niż zazwyczaj, ale nie potrafił zacząć bez zastrzyku energii. Nie był wielkim fanem kawy, jednak nic nie mógł poradzić, gdy starał się skupić a w tym czasie wołało go łóżko.

Chwyta swój laptop oraz plecak, po cichu kierując się do drzwi frontowych, aby uniknąć obudzenia chrapiącej lokomotywy kilka kroków od niego. Bierze jeszcze czarny parasol z wieszaka po sprawdzeniu pogody, zabiera kluczyki i wychodzi.

Zmierza wzdłuż ulicy do swojego ulubionego baru kawowego, gotowy płakać, kiedy widzi tabliczkę ostrzegającą o zamknięciu przez najbliższe trzy tygodnie z powodu przebudowy. Problem jest taki, że był to jedyny tolerowany przez niego bar. Wiedzieli jak przyrządzić jego mokkę, nie dodawali dodatkowych przypraw i mieli fantastyczne jagodowe bułeczki warte piętnastominutowego spaceru.

Umieszcza ręce na biodrach i kopie powietrze, szybko przeglądając najbliższe bary kawowe na telefonie. Przewija przez niezliczoną ilość Starbucksów i zatrzymuje swój palec na nazwie nieznanej mu kawiarni, której wnętrze mu się podoba, uśmiechając się na przystępne ceny i interesujące menu, wliczając w to bułeczki. Sprawdza odległość i skina, gdy widzi dziesięciominutową drogę.

Wstępuje do środka i wzdycha z ulgą widząc jedynie dwie osoby, co oznacza całkowity brak głośnych rozmów których nie potrzebuje przy swojej nauce. Następnie zatrzymuje się przy wiszącym na ścianie menu i w roztargnieniu szczypie swoją dolną wargę palcem wskazującym i kciukiem, rozważając zamianę swojej mokki na Americanę.

\- Wybrałeś już? - słodki damski głos woła zza lady na co Harry przytakuje, jeszcze przez sekundę wpatrując się w tablicę tylko po to by się upewnić.

Gdy odwraca się, by podejść do kobiety, pewien chłopak szturcha go w bok i staje przed nim, zamawiając podwójną espresso oraz bajgla z kiełbasą. Odchrząkuje, sprawiając, że klient się obraca, by zdać sobie sprawę, że zajął miejsce Harry'ego.

Kiedy chłopak się odwraca, twarz Harry'ego opada i przeklina pod nosem, a jego poranek staje się jeszcze gorszy. Jest to niegrzeczny nieznajomy z metra. Ma na sobie białą koszulkę pod kurtką jeansową, podarte rurki i te same buty, za uchem wetknięty papieros.

\- To musi być jakiś żart - wykrzykuje, przewracając oczami i pociągając za swoją kurtkę we wnętrzu kieszeń.

\- Naprawdę nie znasz manier, prawda? - chichocze Harry i rusza, by złożyć swoje zamówienie.

\- Hej. Spadaj. Ja już zamówiłem, czekaj na swoją kolej - beszta go nieznajomy, odpychając Harry'ego łokciem, by z powrotem odwrócić się do baristki.

\- Ja.. Ty.. Co?! - Harry jest zdumiony, a dziewczyna za ladą nie wie kogo najpierw obsłużyć.

\- Um... To znaczy.. On był tutaj pierwszy..? - mówi nieśmiało nie chcąc zezłościć palanta obok Harry'ego, ale wciąż biorąc pod uwagę to, że pojawił się pierwszy.

\- Dokładnie. Dla mnie zwykła mokka z mlekiem sojowym, bez śmietanki. Na miejscu. Proszę - Harry recytuje z uprzejmym uśmiechem i wielkimi oczami, przez co kobieta się rumieni. - Oh i jeszcze.. - przerywa, przeglądając ciastka za szkłem. - Poproszę jeszcze jedną z waszych uroczych bułeczek jagodowych.

\- Oczywiście - uśmiecha się, widocznie oczarowana głębokim i uprzejmym głosem Harry'ego, a uformowanie słów zajmuje jej wieczność, gdy jego oczy uważnie wpatrują się w jej. - Chwileczkę.

\- Poważnie? - nieznajomy zwraca się wyłącznie do Harry'ego, marszcząc brwi i wyglądając na zniesmaczonego.

Harry nie spogląda znów na niego i robi wszystko, by go ignorować, jednak ten przygląda mu się z szokiem wypisanym na twarzy i Harry po prostu chce, aby przestał.

\- Co?

\- No.. Nie będę nawet komentował twojego wyboru kawy.. Ale zawsze tak po prostu hipnotyzujesz dziewczyny żeby dostać to czego chcesz? - pyta ze zmarszczeniem brwi i zmarszczkami zdobiącymi jego twarz.

\- To się nazywa uprzejmość. Powinieneś znaleźć to w słowniku - mówi nonszalancko wyciągając portfel z tylnej kieszeni. Wyjmuje pięć funtów i podaje je dziewczynie, puszczając jej oczko w podziękowaniu za to, że obsłużyła go pierwszego. Przyjmuje resztę i wsuwa monety do swoich jeansów przed zabraniem kawy oraz bułeczki do stolika w kącie.

\- Odpieprz się - słyszy jeszcze jak nieznajomy mruczy pod nosem i przewraca oczami w drodze na krzesło.

Włącza swój laptop, mieszając piankę na górze swojej bezcukrowej, mokki bez nabiału i pociąga krótki łyk, by sprawdzić temperaturę. Wydaje mu się, że jest jeszcze odrobinę za gorąca, więc odkłada ją z powrotem na stół tuż obok bułeczki. Odrywa mały kawałek ciastka, przeżuwając go z rozczarowaniem przez smak, który choć w małym stopniu nie przypomina tego zazwyczaj.

Wyciera palce serwetką ze swojego małego talerzyka i otwiera potrzebny folder, jeszcze raz czytając ostatnie napisane zdanie aby móc zacząć.

Jest gdzieś w połowie zdania, kiedy kątem oka widzi nieznajomego, który opada na kanapę obok.

\- Stalkujesz mnie czy coś? - pyta Harry, widząc jak chłopak kładzie się całym swoim ciałem na brązowej skórze i wyjmuje swój telefon, jego kawa i bajgiel na stole obok niego.

\- To moje miejsce. Jeśli już, to ty jesteś tym który stalkuje.

Harry jedynie wzdycha i wraca do swojej pracy. Próbuje znów swojej mokki, kaszląc na nagły smak zbyt dużej ilości czekolady. To zdecydowanie nie jest jego strefą komfortu. I tak czy inaczej ją wypija, w desperackiej potrzebie kofeiny.

Po godzinie wciąż pozostaje kilka detali, ale głównie jego zadanie jest skończone. Swoją kawę wypił już długi czas temu, naderwana bułeczka nadal na stole. Nieznajomy cały ten czas przeleżał na kanapie i Harry zaczyna myśleć, że po prostu przegląda swoją tablicę na twitterze, kawa i bajgiel również już zniknęły.

Całe jego ciało boli, aby coś powiedzieć. Zapytać dlaczego leży na kanapie w kawiarni bawiąc się swoim telefonem o ósmej rano w sobotę. Chce wiedzieć dlaczego nie czuje się niekomfortowo pocierając brudnymi butami poduszki i chce po prostu zrzucić jego nogi z mebla.

Ale tego nie robi. Zamiast tego, przygryza dolną wargę i wyłącza laptopa, wkładając go z powrotem do swojej torby zanim chwyta parasol. Podnosi się z miejsca, upewniając że nic za sobą nie zostawił po czym odchodzi, przeciskając się między krzesłem a kanapą. Może poczuć, że przez przypadek otarł swój tyłek o głowę drugiego chłopaka, ale jedynie idzie dalej i sądzi, że ten również nie chce mieć z nim nic do czynienia oprócz ignorowania, kiedy jedynie prycha i powraca do swojego telefonu.

_

\- Tato.. Już ci mówiłem. Zostaliśmy zaproszeni na konferencję dyskutującą o rozwoju wszechświata ze świetnymi gośćmi. Nie możemy tego odmówić! - Harry leży na brzuchu na łóżku Nialla, kiedy ten kończy przy biurku swoją analizę.

\- Twoi przyjaciele na pewno, ale ty możesz. Wystarczająco płacę za tą szkołę, jeśli potrzebujesz czegoś oprócz tych wykładów żeby wiedzieć o wszystkim co tylko można na temat wszechświata to ci to po prostu załatwię - mówi ojciec Harry'ego, głosem głośnym i pouczającym.

\- Ale ja nie muszę ich poznawać. Już z tobą nie mieszkam, możesz robić co chcesz. Mam to gdzieś.

\- Harry. Będę brał z tą kobietą ślub. W końcu będziesz musiał poznać ją i jej rodzinę. Za mniej niż cztery miesiące będziesz miał brata i siostrę i powinieneś ich poznać - Des, tata Harry'ego, wyjaśnia, używając swojego czułego i zasmuconego głosu któremu wie, że Harry nie potrafi odmówić. - Bardzo mnie to uszczęśliwi - No i jest.

\- Ugh - Harry wie, że już przegrał tą bitwę.

Nie ma najmniejszej ochoty, aby lecieć do południowej Francji i spędzić dwa miesiące z narzeczoną swojego ojca i jej dziećmi. Przez cały ten - raczej krótki - czas kiedy są razem unikał jej poznania, znajdując wymówki żeby nie przyjeżdżać do domu czy jeździć z nimi na wakacje. To nie tak, że nie chce zadowolić swojego ojca, lecz nie ma chęci, aby zobaczyć tą kobietę i jej rodzinę, zastępującą jego mamę, która odeszła dziesięć lat temu.

Oczywiście, że o tym myślał. Jego tata wciąż jest młody i istniała szansa, że pewnego dnia kogoś pozna. Ale mimo to, było to dziwne. Nie chciał o niej słuchać, o jej dzieciach, jej nawykach ani widzieć jej twarzy. Za każdym razem, gdy o tym wspomina zmienia temat, udając, że jest zbyt zajęty nauką.

Gdy Des oznajmił, że oświadczył się jej jedynie po dziewięciu miesiącach bycia razem, Harry znalazł kolejną wymówkę by nie być w to zamieszanym. Jego ojciec zatem postanowił zrobić coś w tym kierunku. Pomógł mu zrozumieć jak bardzo go uszczęśliwiała i jak nie czuł się w ten sposób od czasu śmierci jego mamy. Harry musiał po prostu przełknąć swoją gorycz i dać ojcu żyć.

\- Idealnie! - mówi szczęśliwie Des. - Będziemy w Nicei w przyszłym tygodniu. Córka Jay leci z nami, Louis dołączy trochę później, ale pewnie wciąż przed tobą. Odwiedza teraz swoją dziewczynę w Brighton. Przyleć kiedy chcesz. To znaczy w ciągu dwóch tygodni.

\- Kiedy Gemma będzie? - przejście przez to z nią prawdopodobnie będzie łatwiejsze. Zawsze mogą się odizolować i pójść imprezować z przyjaciółmi których tam mają. Mieli zwyczaj odwiedzać swój domek letni każdego lata, jednak zmieniło się to odkąd rozpoczęli college. Dobrze będzie zobaczyć ponownie tamtejsze osoby.

\- Leci z nami. Powiedziała żebyś przyleciał tego samego dnia, ale przypomniałem sobie, że w przyszłym tygodniu masz egzaminy.. Więc następny weekend to twój ostateczny termin - ostrzega Des. Harry może sobie wyobrazić jego wielki uśmiech. Nigdy nie był apodyktycznym typem.

\- W porządku więc.. Zobaczymy się po moich egzaminach tak myślę.

\- Nie mogę się doczekać aż poznasz ją, Lottie i Louisa... Będzie świetnie obiecuję. Tak czy inaczej, już cię zostawię. Mamy rezerwację w Victor's i jeśli nie wyjdziemy w ciągu trzydziestu sekund mam wrażenie, że będę musiał spędzić noc na podłodze. Powodzenia na ten tydzień! Kocham cię.

\- Ja ciebie też. Pa - Harry rozłącza się i krzyczy głośne 'KURWA' powodując, że Niall odskakuje od swojego laptopa.

\- Zgaduję więc, że nie idziesz w tym roku na konferencję? - wydyma wargi.

\- Wygląda na to że nie.. Dwa miesiące stary... Będę musiał przeżyć z nią i jej dziećmi dwa pieprzone miesiące. We Francji na miłość boską! - jęczy, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach.

\- Przykro mi.. - chichocze Niall.

Resztę nocy spędzają ucząc się w pokoju Nialla, upewniając się, by powtórzyć wszystko do pierwszego dnia piekła.

_

\- Kurwa - Harry szepcze jak tylko widzi cztery strony swojego egzaminu.

Na początku tygodnia był odrobinę zdekoncentrowany poprzez niemożliwe testy i stresujące eseje z którymi musiał sobie poradzić. Uwielbia naukę, uwielbia tę dziedzinę, wykłady.. Ale jest całkowicie beznadziejny w skutecznej nauce. Jego długie noce spędzone z książkami i notatkami rozłożonymi po całej podłodze pójdą na marne jak tylko przeczyta te oto kartki.

Miewa problemy ze stresem jeśli chodzi o egzaminy. Może dobrze sobie radzić na odpowiedziach, ma opanowane testy z laboratorium i potrafi wyjaśnić każdy rozdział na głos bez namysłu.

Postawmy naprzeciw mierzone na czas sprawdzenie jego możliwości do przedyskutowania przeróżnych współczesnych teorii grawitacji i ich wpływ na teorie oryginalne w eseju, i mamy pocący się bałagan trzęsący się na swoim miejscu jak szaleniec.

Przegląda ponownie swoje odpowiedzi jeszcze trzy razy nim zadaje sobie pytanie "ale czym jest grawitacja?" i właśnie dlatego zawsze po egzaminach końcowych kończy pijany w pubie. Bez względu na to jaki jest inteligentny, bez względu na to ile wie, jego umysł po prostu blokuje się na widok papieru, nawet jeśli zazwyczaj udaje mu się zawrzeć najważniejsze odpowiedzi.

W drodze do domu, odtwarza to wszystko w głowie kilka razy, uśmiechając się w stronę nieba, kiedy wszystkie właściwe odpowiedzi nagle wracają do jego głowy. Oczywiście.

Przebiega swoją drogę przez niezliczoną ilość schodów i korytarzy, na szczęście nie tak bardzo zatłoczone. Wskakuje do wagonu doskonale na czas, jedynie jego plecak nie zostaje omal zatrzymany przez drzwi. Podchodzi do najbliższego miejsca i opada na nie z głośnym westchnieniem, ciesząc się po zakończeniu swojego ciężkiego tygodnia.

Sięga do swojej torby po słuchawki a z kieszeni wyjmuje telefon, aby je podłączyć, mając nadzieję, że włączenie albumu Walk The Moon pozbyje się wszystkich jego myśli.

Poniekąd dziękuje wszechświatowi, że podróż ta jest taka długa, ponieważ koniec egzaminów równa się z rozpoczęciem lata, a to równa się z wyjazdem do Nicei żeby poznać nową rodzinę swojego ojca. A na to nie jest gotowy.

Wyobraża sobie jaka ona będzie. Czy będzie okropną macochą, która zatruje jego ojca i zmusi jego oraz Gemme do bycia jej służącymi? Czy będzie próbować poślubić go dla pieniędzy? Nie był najbogatszym mężczyzną na tej ziemi, ale miał letni domek we Francji, więc czego tu jeszcze potrzeba..

Zastanawia się czy będzie zabawna i wyluzowana czy może sztywna i konserwatywna. Czy jest dobrą kucharką a może świetną tancerką, cechy które ojciec kochał w jego mamie. Zastanawia się jak bardzo go uszczęśliwia, czy również straciła swoją pierwszą miłość i spędziła lata próbując się wyleczyć przed znalezieniem jego taty dzięki któremu ponownie poczuła się dobrze.

Następnie myśli o tym jakie będą jej dzieci. Lottie brzmi jak nastoletnia dziewczyna, gotowa cieszyć się słońcem przy basenie, opalając się cały dzień i być może starając wymknąć do miasta? Albo jest młodszą dziewczynką wspinającą się po drzewach i zadawającą mnóstwo pytań. Harry nigdy nie przejmował się wystarczająco, by zapytać.

Louis brzmi... Louis brzmi odrobinę ekstrawagancko, schludnie, może jest skryty, raczej mający obsesję na punkcie książek... Lub jest małą zmorą. Wie, że Jay jest dość młoda, więc prawdopodobnie ma małe dzieci, nie starsze niż osiemnaście lat.

Harry kontynuuje tworzenie historii w swojej głowie o tym jak to będzie każdego poznać, jak najprawdopodobniej spędzi cały swój czas u Liama, syna sąsiadów, albo imprezując ze znajomymi na plaży. Może nawet zajmie się uroczym chłopakiem którego pozna, o wszystkim zapominając.

Gdy do jego uszu dociera jego stacja, drepta do drzwi i jak zwykle skupia się na chodniku przed sobą. Nie dociera nawet do wąskiej drogi prowadzącej do mieszkania, kiedy podbiega do niego Niall.

\- Drinki? - krzyczy z oddali, wyrzucając kciuki w górę.

\- Proszę.

Harry odwraca się, kiedy Niall zarzuca na niego ramię i głośno się śmieje, co można usłyszeć na całej ulicy, a każdy wie, że zakończył egzaminy i jest gotów wykorzystać swoje lato na całego.

Dołączają do kilku przyjaciół w ich ulubionym pubie znajdującym się w rogu ulicy równoległej do ich, przywitani przez 'chłopaki!' lub 'piwa nadchodzą Mullingar!', Niall jak zwykle przyznając się do swojej irlandzkiej krwi.

Błyskawicznie jest ich dziesięciu, wszyscy po zakończeniu tygodnia pełnego bólu i koncentracji. Później są już jedynie wrzaski w ucho, stukanie szkła i spora ilość piwa.

\- Zaraz wrócę! - Harry informuje Eda, przyjaciela którego poznał na brytyjskiej edycji Comic Con trzy lata temu.

Biegnie do toalety nie będąc w stanie utrzymać tak sporej ilości alkoholu, którą wlał w swoje ciało. Najpierw sprawdza swój wygląd w lustrze poprawiając rozczochrane włosy, wspomnienia nieprzespanych nocy pojawiają się przed jego oczami. Pociąga swój czarny prześwitujący sweter w dół upewniając się, że jego bokserki nie są na widoku i sprawdza swój tyłek w tych czarnych ciasnych jeansach do których kupna namówiła go Gemma, śmiejąc się z jego dziwacznych koszul i luźnych spodni, które nie pasowały do jego kształtów oraz wzrostu. Unosi kąciki ust w górę, tworząc mentalną notkę żeby jej podziękować. Jego tyłek wygląda ładnie w tych drogich rzeczach.

Przygląda się swoim nieco krzaczastym brwiom, kiedy słyszy głośny trzask dochodzący najwyraźniej z jednej z zajętych kabin. Odwraca się czekając aż ktoś przeklnie lub po prostu się pojawi, ale jedyne co otrzymuje to stłumione jęki i najbardziej odstraszający głos jaki kiedykolwiek słyszał.

Chichocze w swoją dłoń i szybko się uspokaja, gdy kabinę opuszcza dwoje mężczyzn. Trzyma głowę w dole i udaje że myje ręce, ściskając nogi by wstrzymać swoją potrzebę, ponieważ w innym wypadku wyglądałoby to tak, jakby podsłuchiwał. Co definitywnie robił.

Planuje przejść bez zauważenia, jednak wszystko idzie na marne, gdy krzyżuje spojrzenie w lustrze z niegrzecznym nieznajomym z Północnej Linii.

Jest gotowy, by tym razem głośno się zaśmiać, wymyślając już w głowie najlepsze żarty, kiedy widzi spojrzenie w jego oczach. Chłopak wygląda na przerażonego, przyłapanego jakby ssanie penisa w toalecie było najbardziej zawstydzającą rzeczą jaką człowiek mógłby kiedykolwiek zrobić. Ociera kącik ust swoim zielonym swetrem, spoglądając na swoje stopy po czym podchodzi do umywalki obok Harry'ego, kiedy drugi mężczyzna wychodzi.

\- Cześć - Harry szczerzy się, uśmiechając się szeroko, tak by chłopak wiedział, że w jego głowie kryje się milion komentarzy.

Nieznajomy przewraca oczami i jak do tej pory, Harry uważa, że jest to jedyną rzeczą jaką potrafi zrobić. Podwija swoje rękawy w górę i włącza wodę, dwa razy przyciskając mydło, aby umyć dłonie.

\- To dlatego jesteś taki zrzędliwy? Przez obciąganie facetom z irytującym głosem? - Harry nie może się powstrzymać i chichocze przy ostatnich słowach.

\- Co? - chłopak udaje jakby nic się nie stało, jakby właśnie nie wycierał swoich ust wychodząc z kabiny z kolesiem zapinającym swoje spodnie. - Ja nie.. Tylko mu pomagałem... Z czymś - marszczy brwi.

\- Oh założę się, że tak.. - uśmiecha się ponownie, przenosząc ciężar z nogi na nogę mając dłonie na biodrach. - Nie ma z tym nic złego wiesz...

\- Nie możesz tego po prostu zignorować? Nie masz żadnej.. Imprezy dla dzieci na którą musisz pójść lub coś? - pyta nagle nieśmiały obciągający, zauważając koszulkę Harry'ego z Lego wystającą spod jego swetra.

\- Właściwie to muszę skorzystać z toalety. No wiesz, po to do czego jest tak naprawdę przeznaczona.. - dokucza mu, otrzymując w zamian spojrzenie, które mogłoby zabijać.

\- Po prostu.. Odpieprz się - burczy, lecz nie porusza się, by opuścić bok Harry'ego.

\- Chętnie. Tak długo jak będę daleko od ciebie - Harry posyła mu swój fałszywy uśmiech i zaczyna się odwracać, rzucając jeszcze przez ramię ostatnie - Oh i.. Masz trochę swojej pomocy na podbródku - uśmiecha się złośliwie i wchodzi do jednej z kabin, słysząc mieszankę jęku i rozrywania papieru przed zamknięciem drzwi.

_

Gemma zgadza się odebrać swojego brata żeby podzielić się z nim tym, co wydarzyło się przed jego przyjazdem.

Jay i jego ojciec byli najwyraźniej najbardziej okazującą publicznie czułości parą jaka tylko istniała, kobieta przywiozła ze sobą cztery walizki i podarowała Gemmie srebrny naszyjnik, by przekupić ją na swoją stronę. Jej córka, Lottie, okazała się szesnastoletnią przykładną chrześcijanką, spędzającą lato na odrabianiu "letnich prac domowych".

\- Nie wiedziałem, że są chrześcijanami..

\- Oh tak. I to bardzo tak właściwie. Jak.. Tym rygorystycznym typem - Gemma posyła mu rozdrażniony wyraz twarzy i klepie go w kolano. - Powodzenia w ukrywaniu tego, że jesteś grzesznikiem, bracie - wybucha śmiechem.

\- Co?

\- Tak.. Tata poprosił mnie o porozmawianie z tobą na temat tego małego problemu..

\- Jakiego problemu?

\- Więc tak jakby poniekąd powiedział jej, że my również jesteśmy tradycjonalni.. - mówi Gemma, powstrzymując śmiech.

\- Żartujesz - Harry zwraca swoje ciało do niej, czekając na jakikolwiek ślad kpiny. Nic takiego nie nastąpuje.

\- Chciałabym. Ciągle pyta czy będziemy na mszy niedzielnej i pobłogosławiła mnie wystarczająco żebym była Święta.

\- Kurwa - przeklina Harry, drapiąc swoje uda w frustracji. - Więc mam udawać, że interesują mnie dziewczyny tak długo jak jest ona z tatą? - śmieje się.

\- Prawdopodobnie. Powinieneś zobaczyć jej twarz kiedy powiedziałam jej, że mam chłopaka. Była w szoku. W szoku! - Gemma gestykuluje gdy mówi. - Mogłam przeczytać 'założę się, że nie jest nawet dziewicą' na jej czole - chichocze.

\- Jak mam przeżyć dwa miesiące bez dodawania żartów o penisach co dwa zdania? - pociera swoją twarz, potrząsając głową.

\- Jestem pewna, że sobie poradzisz. I to nie tak, że często będziesz tam przebywał. Widziałam Liama. Czeka na ciebie jak na gwiazdkę! - uśmiecha się, uderzając żartobliwie jego ramię.

\- O tak! Nie chciałbym być w towarzystwie tych ograniczonych dziwaków.. - sapie. - Co z synem?

\- Dość cichy. Jest tylko dwa lata starszy od ciebie. Uroczy, miły... Ale jest trochę lizusem - mówi przez zaciśnięte zęby.

\- Świetnie. Od niego też będę się trzymał z daleka..

\- Oh, nie jestem pewna czy będzie to takie łatwe.

\- Dlaczego nie? Nie muszę go wszędzie ze sobą zabierać, może zająć się sam sobą - oznajmia, przygryzając swój kciuk.

\- Tak, cóż, chyba że zmusisz go do spania w ogrodzie... Będziesz spał z nim w jednym pokoju. Pokój gościnny został zalany, rura wybuchła lub coś, dlatego musimy dzielić pokoje. Ja dzielę swój z Panią Dziewicą Maryją a ty.. Cóż, ty będziesz miał potencjalnego księdza.

W tym momencie Harry nie potrafi nawet zamknąć swoich ust. Jego klatka piersiowa pali wściekłością, a sam planuje już swój wybuch jak tylko zobaczy swojego ojca.

\- Przypomnij mi żebym ukradł kartę kredytową taty gdy pójdę do miasta.

Docierają do willi na plaży kilka minut później. Dom jest usytuowany na małej posiadłości, otoczony bliskim, ale miłym sąsiedztwem, drewnianą ścianą przez którą wspiąć się jest w stanie sześciolatek i wystarczającą ilością prywatności jaką Harry będzie miał z przyszłym księdzem.

Dźwięk opon na żwirze przypomina dom i przez okno Harry wdycha zapach śródziemnomorskiej bryzy. Uwielbia ten dom. Nie jest żadną gigantyczną rezydencją i nie znajduje się bezpośrednio na plaży ani też w pobliżu klubów, ale jest to ładnie pomalowana na beżowo willa, umieszczona przy brzegu, otoczona zielonym trawnikiem.

Huśtawki z których razem z Gemmą niejednokrotnie upadali pozostały nienaruszone i może już usłyszeć ich skrzypienie pod ich ciężarem. Mały ganek wciąż jest nierówny i wygląda zabawnie, stare drzewo już się poddaje, jednak wciąż jest pięknie. Jest pięknie, ponieważ wszystkie wspomnienia jakie stąd posiada, nosi przy sobie i chroni za wszelką cenę.

Okrąża samochód, by wydostać swoją walizkę i torbę, bierze głęboki oddech i spogląda ostatni raz na swoją siostrę, nim podąża za nią do środka.

Zapach jest oszałamiający. Minęły lata, a on wciąż się nie zmienił. Mieszanka lawendy i miodu, która delikatnie dociera do twojego nosa dzięki czemu natychmiast czujesz się zrelaksowany. Widok znajomego płótna autorstwa jego mamy przypomina mu o łatwiejszych czasach, a stare meble roznoszą zapach nadużywanej skóry oraz szczęśliwych dni.

Nie ma jednak czasu, aby pójść na górę i się rozejrzeć. W ciągu kilku sekund, jego ojciec przybiega dramatycznie z zewnątrz, a na jego nosie znajdują się absurdalne okulary przeciwsłoneczne. Unosi je na swoje włosy i przytula ciasno swojego syna, witając go jakby właśnie wrócił z Afganistanu.

\- Cześć tato! - Harry odwzajemnia jego uścisk, zrzucając swoją torbę na podłogę, by tak samo mocno owinąć wokół niego ramiona. - Tęskniłem.

\- Ja za tobą wiele bardziej! - skanduje Des, głaszcząc włosy Harry'ego gdy się odsuwa, przyglądając mu się od stóp do głów. - Spójrz na siebie! Wydoroślałeś!

Harry rumieni się i wzrusza ramionami, starając się o nonszalancję, jakby nie był dotknięty tym jak jego tata dumnie w tej chwili wygląda. Właśnie ma go zapytać o jego rosnący brzuch - najprawdopodobniej pełen piwa - ale jego słowa zostają w gardle przez wejście brunetki, która pewnie musi być Jay. Jego uśmiech natychmiast znika i zostaje przyciągnięty do ciepłego uścisku, którego nie do końca potrafi odwzajemnić.

\- Harry! Tak się cieszę, że w końcu mogę cię poznać! - wykrzykuje w jego ucho i on naprawdę musi się odsunąć. Teraz.

\- Cześć - mówi chłodnym tonem głosu. Nie chce być niegrzeczny, ale to jest po prostu dziwne.

\- Oh, wybacz. Po prostu tak się cieszę, że mogę cię wreszcie zobaczyć w prawdziwym życiu! Tak dużo o tobie słyszałam!

\- I jestem pewien, że usłyszysz jeszcze więcej.. - uśmiecha się w złości, a jego siostra przeczyszcza gardło tuż obok nich.

\- Lottie, Louis! - woła Des znajdując się na końcu schodów. - Harry już jest!

Blondwłosa, śliczna dziewczyna schodzi po schodach, uśmiechając się nieśmiało gdy zakłada włosy za uszy. Ma na sobie długą, prostą, różową spódnicę i zwykłą białą koszulkę, na stopach kwieciste buty na płaskim obcasie i Harry nie pamięta kiedy ostatnio widział szesnastolatkę mającą na sobie spódnicę sięgającą do połowy uda.

Podaje Harry'emu swoją dłoń, którą ten niezręcznie potrząsa, posyłając kolejny fałszywy uśmiech. Dziewczyna wygląda jednak uroczo, więc ma tylko nadzieję, że nie jest tak sztywna.

Rozmawiają o locie Harry'ego i egzaminach, kiedy przerywają im nadchodzące kroki. Harry przypomina sobie, by nie przestawać się uśmiechać, czekając aż 'Louis' stanie z nim oko w oko, nim marszczy brwi siedząc na swoim miejscu. Nie pozwolili mu iść do swojego pokoju póki nie wypije z nimi herbaty w ogrodzie.

\- Jestem! Wybaczcie. Zgubiłem swój telefon i-

Harry rozpoznałby ten akcent z Yorkshire wśród tysiąca innych. Myśli, że śni, gotów obudzić się z tego koszmaru, kiedy odwraca się, by zobaczyć chłopaka, który kopnął jego nogi w metrze, wszedł przed niego do kolejki w kawiarni z papierosem we włosach i do cholery obciągał facetowi w toalecie w pubie. Jednak to nie ten sam chłopak, który aktualnie idzie w jego kierunku.

Ten, ma na sobie granatowe spodnie, znacznie mniej ciasne niż te jegginsy, które tak perfekcyjnie otulały jego uda - nie to, że Harry się wpatrywał w metrze lub gdy leżały na kanapie - z klasyczną, fioletową koszulką z długim rękawem. Harry spogląda w dół tylko raz, po czym zakrywa swoje usta i powstrzymuje śmiech, ponieważ ma on spodnie podwinięte do kostek, pokazując jego czarne Tomsy. Jego włosy w niczym nie przypominają bałaganu, który miał za każdym razem, gdy spotkał go Harry. Są idealnie ułożone w quiffa i brak również śladu po zaroście na twarzy.

Kiedy Louis podnosi wzrok, przerywając w połowie zdania, zamiera. On _zamiera_.

\- Louis, prawda? - Harry uśmiecha się złośliwie, celowo patrząc wprost w jego oczy.

\- Ty jesteś Harry? - pyta z sapnięciem, ale szybko odchrząkuje, odzyskując normalny ton. - Um. Tak. Louis. Miło mi cię poznać - uśmiecha się i wyciąga swoją dłoń.

Harry oblizuje wnętrze swoich ust żeby nie powiedzieć czegoś, co wyda drugiego chłopaka. Kołysa krzesło do tyłu, by potrząsnąć jego dłonią, dyskretnie ściskając.

I nagle, jego lato staje się nieco bardziej interesujące...

 


	2. Rozdział II

\- Powiedz nam Harry. Jak Londyn? My byliśmy tylko w Manchesterze! - chichocze Jay, pokazując przy tym swoje zęby gdy miesza swoją herbatę. - Lou kilka razy odwiedził Brighton odkąd jego dziewczyna tam studiuje, ale poza tym to nie podróżujemy w ogóle!

Harry opiera swoje łokcie na dużym stole. Louis siedzi naprzeciw niego, a jego policzki są tak czerwone jak były kilka minut temu kiedy uścisnął jego dłoń. Składa dłonie i opiera głowę na złączonych palcach, przechylając ją w czystej rozkoszy.

\- Oh tak? - pyta Louisa, uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha.

Louis jąka się wydając z siebie niewyraźne słowa i odwraca do ojca Harry'ego, by uniknąć tych kpiących zielonych oczu.

\- Eleanor mieszka w ładnym apartamencie niedaleko plaży. Nakłoniła mnie do zwiedzania szlaków i byliśmy na kilku festiwalach. Jest uroczo - wyjaśnia, biorąc łyk swojej herbaty jak tylko udaje mu się nabrać oddechu.

\- Uroczo w rzeczy samej - chichocze Harry. - Czy ona wie, że jesteś- zaczyna, jednak prycha, gdy stopa kopie jego łydkę. Kaszle żeby zamaskować swój ból i przeprasza, Gemma wtrąca się kiedy zauważa jak jej brat z czymś się boryka.

\- Jak radzicie sobie ze związkiem na odległość? To znaczy Brighton nie jest na innym kontynencie, ale musi być ciężko - współczuje mu dziewczyna.

\- Tak, jestem pewien, że rzeczy stają się _naprawdę twarde*_ kiedy nie ma jej w pobliżu - Harry udaje przejętego otrzymując w zamian kolejne bolesne kopnięcie pod stołem, sprawiając, że piszczy w swoją dłoń.

\- Jest trudno, tak. Ale um, kochamy się więc.. - mówi niepewnie Louis, co jedynie Harry potrafi zauważyć.

\- Wow, nie wiem czy mogłabym być tak daleko od Evana przez tak długo. Potrzebuję swoją przytulankę! - żartuje Gemma a wszyscy się śmieją z wyjątkiem Jay.

\- Louis i Eleanor mają inny rodzaj związku - oznajmia, wyraźnie oceniając siostrę Harry'ego.

\- To znaczy? - Harry marszczy brwi zaciekawiony, histerycznie śmiejąc się w swojej głowie.

\- Oni- zaczyna Jay, ale Louis bierze sprawy w swoje ręce, uśmiechając się do swojej mamy jakby chciał przeprosić za zabranie głosu na swój temat.

\- Mamy takie samo zdanie o tym co tworzy dobry i um.. cnotliwy.. związek - mówi cichym głosem, a szczęki Harry'ego i Gemmy opadają.

Rodzeństwo spogląda na siebie przez stół i przeprowadzają sekretną rozmowę, którą usłyszeć jest w stanie jedynie ich ojciec, ponieważ to on ich wychował i wszędzie dodawał różne podteksty oraz rozmawiał o dziewczynach i chłopakach zupełnie tak, jak opowiadał historie przed snem.

\- To bardzo zaszczytne Louis! Świetny przykład! - odzywa się Des, gdy Gemma kryje dźwięki wymiotowania za serwetką, a Harry jedynie głośno chichocze, marszcząc przy tym nos, a do oczu napływają mu łzy.

\- Harry! - beszta go Des, którego syn przeprasza wycierając swoje oczy.

\- Przysięgli pozostać czyści aż do ślubu. Jest to całkowicie oparte na wspólnej chęci posiadania czystego życia wśród tak dużej ilości grzechów - Jay uśmiecha się do swojego syna, pocierając jego leżącą na stole dłoń, delikatnie stukając srebrną obrączkę czystości na palcu Louisa.

\- Tak czy inaczej.. - Gemma postanawia zmienić temat, prawdopodobnie będąc na skraju płakania ze śmiechu zupełnie tak jak jej brat. - Tato, Poppy zaprosiła mnie na dzisiejszy wieczór. To w porządku czy zaplanowaliście coś dla wszystkich?

\- Oh um.. - Des wierci się na swoim miejscu.

\- Właściwie.. - wtrąca się Jay, a Harry zaczyna myśleć, że ta kobieta musi odzywać się za każdego w tym domu. - Myśleliśmy o Scrabble! - brzmi na znacznie bardziej podekscytowaną niż powinna. Harry omal nie żałuje, że uwielbia te grę, ponieważ po prostu nie potrafi dać sobie rady z tym, iż ma coś wspólnego z tym dyktatorem w białej, letniej sukience.

\- Gemma od dawna nie widziała swojej przyjaciółki.. Może mogłaby akurat to ominąć, kochanie? - sugeruje Des, pocierając tył karku swojej córki, Gemma nuci na ten 'nie potrafię ci niczego odmówić księżniczko' gest.

\- Dzięki tato! - dwudziestopięciolatka klaszcze dłońmi i wyciąga język swojemu bratu, który ją naśladuje.

\- A więc Harry... - Jay stara się zignorować mały bunt swojego narzeczonego i jego chichoczącego dziecka. - Nadal mi nie odpowiedziałeś. Jak Londyn?

\- Jest wspaniale. Od dawna moim marzeniem było pójście do tej szkoły i mam szansę rozmawiania z najlepszymi naukowcami i pracy ze znanymi fizykami. Uwielbiam to. Samo miasto jest jeszcze lepsze jeśli mam być szczery - wypija resztę swojej herbaty, oblizuje usta i kontynuuje. - Jest różnorodne i całkiem duże, dlatego można się zgubić ale w dobrym tego słowa znaczeniu. Poznałem tam swoich najlepszych przyjaciół. Jest żywe i idealne dla studentów.

\- Brzmi jakby tak było - Jay posyła mu szczery uprzejmy uśmiech, który Harry z trudem odwzajemnia. - Co z transportem? Słyszałam, że metro to koszmar!

\- Mmh jest w porządku... Można się przyzwyczaić tak myślę. Oczywiście czasami zdarza się dupek, który nie chce przeprosić kiedy fizycznie cię atakuje, ale.. Nie jest tak źle, nie tak źle - Harry spogląda na Louisa przez pięść przyciśniętą do ust, by powstrzymać swój uśmiech.

\- Co za szkoda. Powiem ci, niegrzeczni ludzie nie chodzą do kościoła. Mogą krytykować religię jak tylko chcą, ale to ona ich kontroluje, daje drogowskazy i zasady do szanowania siebie nawzajem. Louis otrzymał nagrodę za swoje przemówienie na temat szacunku i prawdy w lokalnej parafii. Myślę, że by cię zainteresowało! - oznajmia z dumą w oczach.

\- Wiesz co, _chętnie_ posłuchałbym jego zdania na temat szacunku i prawdy - Harry utrzymuje długie i intensywne spojrzenie, które przerywa Louis, z niepokojem się rumieniąc. - Ale może innym razem. Jestem wykończony. Macie coś przeciwko gdybym się na chwilę położył?

\- Oh biedny aniołku, idź idź idź! Musisz wypocząć przed naszym wieczorem! - mówi Jay jakby wybierali się do klubu lub coś.

\- Racja. Cóż, zobaczymy się więc później - macha dłonią i ziewa w drodze do swoich bagaży nadal leżących na podłodze. Schyla się, by chwycić torbę, ale zatrzymuje go dłoń, łapiąc jego nadgarstek, słabo, ledwie dotykając.

\- Ja to zrobię - odzywa się Louis zakładając ją sobie na ramię. Unosi brew, gdy Harry wciąż się nie rusza i wchodzi po schodach bez dłuższego czekania.

Pierwszy krok Harry'ego po wejściu do swojego pokoju jest wypełniony pozytywnymi wspomnieniami małych samochodzików jeżdżących po całej podłodze oraz nierównymi oddechami w jego łóżku.

Mówiąc o nim, Harry omal nie mdleje na widok przed nim. Jego wygodne, skrzypiące łóżko jest pokryte swetrami i skarpetkami, prześcieradło zaplątane w zagniecione poduszki i wypchane zwierzaki, których nie widział już od bardzo długiego czasu.

\- Co do cholery?! - wykrzykuje podchodząc do łóżka energicznie na nie pokazując, jak gdyby był w szoku co się na nim znajduje. - To. Moje. Łóżko. Moje.

\- To tylko pieprzone łóżko, jest jeszcze jedno, przestań płakać - i tak oto Louis którego Harry widział wcześniej powraca.

\- Oh no i jest, zrzędliwiec wrócił - Harry przewraca oczami i siada na drugim łóżku, zdejmując buty by się położyć, zbyt zmęczony żeby w tej chwili się kłócić.

\- Nie porozmawiamy? - pyta wymagająco.

\- O czym? Jesteś oszustem, który ukradł moje łóżko. Koniec dyskusji. Teraz idź być udawanym posłusznym prawiczkiem gdzie indziej i daj mi spać - mówi Harry, tłumiąc słowa w poduszce.

\- Nie jestem oszustem. Po prostu.. Moja mama jest trochę.. Uparta... I staroświecka.

\- Oh tak? Nie zauważyłem! - prycha sarkastycznie i przewraca się na brzuch, a jego biała luźna koszulka nieco się podwija.

\- Nie powiesz jej? - pyta po chwili drżącym głosem.

\- Jeszcze nie zdecydowałem - może usłyszeć jak chłopak krąży po pokoju i normalnie dobrze by się bawił śmiejąc się z niego, ale w tym momencie nie chce nic oprócz chwili odpoczynku.

Jęczy, kiedy ciężar opada na łóżko tuż obok jego nóg i nie kłopocze się z tym, żeby spojrzeć przez ramię, by wiedzieć, że Louis myśli o wszystkich możliwych sposobach których może użyć by ten był cicho.

\- Nie powiem - poddaje się, mając nadzieję, że pozwoli mu spać.

\- Doceniam to.. - mamrocze, wystarczająco głośno, aby go usłyszał.

\- Ale ty musisz obiecać, że przestaniesz być dupkiem.

\- Nie jestem dupkiem! - Louis szturcha jego łydkę i Harry zaczyna myśleć, że ma on obsesję na punkcie jego nóg.

\- Cokolwiek powiesz - Louis możliwe, że mówi coś jeszcze, ale Harry znajduje się już daleko stąd, chrapiąc cicho w poduszkę.

 

Wieczór nie jest tak bolesny jak spodziewał się tego Harry i nawet czerpie przyjemność z gry, podczas której okazuje się, że Lottie będzie ciężkim przeciwnikiem. Stara się nie przewracać za często oczami, kiedy Jay sapie zaskoczona na widok kilku wymyślonych przez Harry'ego niespotykanych wyrazów, niespotykanych dla konserwatywnej matki będącej katolikiem i pomaga zebrać litery oraz tablicę z powrotem do pudełka.

\- Chcesz żebym pomógł ci w kuchni Des? - Louis pyta żałośnie słodkim głosem, który oczarowałby każdego rodzica.

\- Oh dziękuję synu, ale dam sobie radę! - krzyczy Des w drodze do lodówki a Harry próbuje nie zwymiotować na przezwisko którego właśnie użył.

Harry układa się na dużych poduszkach starej kanapy i włącza telewizor, upewniając się, że Jay nie ma w pobliżu gdy decyduje się na Zabójcze Umysły, zmieniając język na angielski i wygodnie siadając, by obejrzeć odcinek który widział już wcześniej. Rozciąga nogi i spina swoje włosy, ponieważ lato staje się odrobinę zbyt ciężkie.

\- To mój ulubiony! - wykrzykuje Lottie po tym jak rzuca okiem na ekran, siadając obok Harry'ego, czując się wyraźnie niekomfortowo w swoim stroju, gdy uciska pasek swojej spódnicy.

\- Mój też! - uśmiecha się Harry. - Przez ten serial w gimnazjum chciałem studiować kryminologię..

\- Ja też! Kocham Morgana, jest taki go- Lottie mówi prawie jak normalna nastolatka dopóki Jay nie wraca do salonu, jej idealny syn tuż za nią jak jej cień.

\- Um, Lottie? - gestykuluje dłonią między nią a ekranem telewizora, czekając, aż ta się wytłumaczy. - Już późno.

\- Jest dziesiąta.. - wzdycha Harry, spotykając najbardziej przerażające spojrzenie.

\- Jestem pewna, że również masz rozsądną godzinę policyjną Harry. Może powinniście wrócić do swoich pokoi? - uśmiech Jay jest fałszywy zupełnie tak jak jej syn, kiedy wpatruje się w swojego narzeczonego gotowa krzyczeć, gdy ten się nie zgodzi.

\- Um.. Tak. Robi się późno Haz, powinniście iść do pokoi - nie ma śladu po ojcu Harry'ego i Harry zaczyna się na poważnie zastanawiać czy Jay nie jest naprawdę uczniem szatana. Tak czy siak się poddaje, widząc błagalne spojrzenie w oczach swojego taty.

Wszyscy kierują się do swoich poszczególnych pokoi po przytuleniu Jay i Desa, najwyraźniej nie zwracających uwagi na wciąż obecne słońce na zewnątrz. Jaki był sens w zachodzie słońca po dziesiątej jeżeli nie pozostanie dłużej? Nie wspominając o wakacjach i o tym, że następnego dnia nie ma nic do roboty, ale to tylko punkt widzenia...

Harry zaczyna zdejmować z siebie koszulkę jeszcze przed wejściem do pokoju, rozpinając już swoje spodnie żeby zostać jedynie w bokserkach, wdzięczny za wzięcie prysznica po swojej drzemce. Chwyta swoje okulary z plecaka i szuka książki w torbie, gotowy wskoczyć do łóżka pod puszystą kołdrę. Zatrzymuje się, gdy czuje na sobie spojrzenie.

\- Pomóc ci w czymś? - zwraca się do swojego nowego współlokatora, który przeczyszcza gardło i otwiera szufladę, by wyjąć z niej onesie i kapcie.

\- Onesie i kapcie? Naprawdę? - Harry chichocze za swoją książką.

\- Są wygodne. A podłoga jest za zimna. A co najważniejsze: to nie twój interes.. Wezmę prysznic - oznajmia Louis i drepta do ich wspólnej łazienki.

\- Nie krępuj się - zauważa, że chłopak ma już wejść do łazienki w pełni ubranym i utrzymuje wzrok na czytanej przez siebie stronie, kiedy go ostrzega. - Być może będziesz chciał zostawić swoje ubrania tutaj, draniu - Louis unosi brew i czeka aż ten kontynuuje. - Prysznic zazwyczaj wszystko ochlapuje. Jeśli nie chcesz spać w mokrym, powinieneś zaprzyjaźnić się z ręcznikiem.

\- Kurwa świetnie - mamrocze i zrzuca onesie na zajęte przez siebie łóżko, upuszczając sweter na podłogę przed zdjęciem z siebie spodni.

Harry zamyka oczy, aby się uspokoić słysząc uderzanie ubrań o podłogę. Jeśli jest jedna rzecz której nie potrafi znieść, jest to bałaganiarstwo. Odwraca głowę gotów na niego krzyknąć, kiedy jego wzrok zatrzymuje się na białych bokserkach opinających jego tyłek tak samo pięknie jak te czarne rurki robiły to z jego udami. Rozchyla nieco usta przechylając głowę, by zyskać pełny widok, z trudem starając się nie wyobrażać sobie swoich dłoni ściskających pośladki swojego przyszłego przyrodniego brata.

\- Chcesz czegoś? - pyta Louis, a Harry uświadamia sobie, że wpatrywał się nawet gdy ten się odwrócił.

\- Twoje ciuchy. Z podłogi - nie ma odwagi podnieść spojrzenia i używa poważnego tonu głosu, nim wraca do swojej książki z odgłosem zrzędliwości znikającym w łazience.

Kiedy Louis jest już ubrany i leży w łóżku - nie bez kłopotania się Harry'ego, by utrzymać wzrok przy sobie, gdy ten cudowny tyłek był centymetry od niego - wyłącza światła, które umożliwiały Harry'emu czytanie. Ten natychmiast z powrotem je włącza bez posyłania mu spojrzenia. Louis znów agresywnie naciska przycisk, opierając się na boku, gotowy zrobić to ponownie i ponownie.

\- Jesteś tak cholernie irytujący. Jak ty siebie znosisz? - wzdycha Harry, po raz kolejny włączając światło.

\- Jestem zmęczony. Z całą pewnością możesz pominąć swoją historię na dobranoc kiedy twój brat musi odpocząć.

\- Oh wybacz _wasza wysokość_ , nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że jestem w obecności króla kompletnych bzdur - Harry myśli, że wygrał, kiedy ten nie wyłącza światła.

\- Idiota - sapie Louis. - Co czytasz tak w ogóle?

\- Teorię cząsteczek elementarnych i- wyjaśnia, ale przerywa mu głośny śmiech. Śmiech Louisa to seria zbyt głośnego i irytującego "HAHAHA". - Sam zapytałeś do cholery..

\- Mój błąd. Nie możesz pouczyć się o nudnych rzeczach w dzień?

\- Te 'nudne rzeczy' są powodem dlaczego możesz spędzić godziny na czytaniu tweetów w kawiarni. Nie ma fizyki, nie ma technologii. Nie ma technologii, nie ma Twittera - tym razem Harry stosuje swój pouczający ton głosu, wściekły przez jego niewiedzę.

\- Cokolwiek...

Harry wyłącza światło kilka chwil później, odkładając okulary na szafce nocnej znajdującej się pomiędzy łóżkami, po czym rozpuszcza swoje włosy i pociąga przykrycie do podbródka.

_

\- Haaaarryyy! - Liam krzyczy ze swojej strony płotu. Nie za bardzo interesuje go czy obudzi całe sąsiedztwo w niedzielny poranek. - Haaaarrryyy!

Oczy Harry'ego otwierają się, usta zamykają nad mokrym miejscem na materacu, a poduszka znajduje się na podłodze zupełnie tak jak każdej nocy. Nie wie dlaczego, ale nigdy nie potrafi ułożyć się na nich wygodnie, dlatego zawsze zrzuca je na bok i kładzie się bez nich.

Może usłyszeć krzyczącego z całych sił Liama i sprawdza godzinę, nim wstaje, otwierając okno prowadzące na mały balkon.

\- Iiiiiiiiiiiiidęę! - woła pomiędzy złożonymi dłońmi.

Miejsce Louisa jest puste, na łóżku jeszcze większy bałagan niż dzień wcześniej, onesie rzucone pod ścianę. Na łóżku rozłożona jest jasnoniebieska koszula i czarne spodnie z garnituru i Harry szybko przypomina sobie, że jest niedziela.

Pociera swój brzuch i ziewa agresywnie jak wściekły lew, następnie chwytając ze swojej walizki szare dresy, aby nie otrzymać od nowej rodziny dziwnych spojrzeń gdyby chodził półnagi.

\- Dzień dobry skarbie! - Jay wita go jak tylko wchodzi do ogrodu.

Na dużym stole znajduje się pełne śródziemnomorskie śniadanie. Świeży sok pomarańczowy, rogale, bułeczki z czekoladą, bagietki, masło, dżem domowej roboty, jajecznica... Cieszy się jedynie, że Jay okazała się być fanką świeżych i obfitych posiłków, ponieważ nie ma szans, by była to sprawka jego taty.

\- Cześć wszystkim! - uśmiecha się machając dłonią, by uniknąć przytulania każdego przy stole.

\- Dobrze spałeś? - pyta kobieta, nalewając Louisowi szklankę wody, jakby ten nie miał dwudziestu paru lat.

\- Bardzo dobrze dziękuję.

\- Stary! - Liam pojawia się z drugiej strony ogrodu i podbiega, by przytulić Harry'ego, który ściska go równie szczęśliwie, oboje podskakując w swoich ramionach jak obłąkani.

\- Kurwa! Tak dziwnie cię znów zobaczyć! Chodź tutaj! - Harry lustruje pokrótce swojego przyjaciela z dzieciństwa, zauważając jego zarost i ścięte włosy, ale wciąż nieskazitelny uśmiech przez który jego oczy stają się dwoma wąskimi liniami. Przytula go jeszcze raz, nim w końcu puszcza i zmierza, by go przedstawić.

\- Liam jest jednym z moich najbliższych przyjaciół, nie widzieliśmy się od lat! Podziękujmy Facebookowi, bo inaczej nie rozpoznałbym cię na ulicy!

\- Dzień dobry - Liam uśmiecha się i macha nieśmiało dłonią. Des podnosi się, aby przyciągnąć go do uścisku, następnie zapraszając by z nimi usiadł, co chłopak chętnie akceptuje widząc przeróżne słodkości.

Jay wygląda odrobinę niekomfortowo na widok nagiej piersi i ramion Harry'ego pokrytych w tatuażach, pijąc swoją herbatę z wzrokiem pomiędzy dwoma chłopakami. Des musi odchrząknąć i głośno się odezwać, żeby oszczędzić swojej narzeczonej usłyszenia nie tak odpowiedniej rozmowy.

\- Myślę, że powinniśmy się zbierać skarbie - oznajmia kobieta, chwytając jego dłoń.

\- Racja, racja. Liam, spróbujemy złapać poranną mszę. Będziesz musiał wpaść później, chyba że chcesz do nas dołączyć? - Liam krztusi się szklanką swojego świeżo wyciśniętego soku pomarańczowego, czekając aż ktoś się zaśmieje.

\- Um.. Ja.. Dobrze.... Dziękuję. Zobaczymy się więc później? - Liam jeszcze nigdy nie marszczył tak bardzo brwi, znacznie bardziej przerażony niż wtedy, gdy Jay podała mu łyżkę.

Gemma, Lottie, Louis i Harry zostają pospieszeni, by pójść się przygotować, więc Liam wraca do swojego domu, odrobinę się relaksując kiedy Harry wyjaśnia mu wszystko w drodze powrotnej, od ich nagłego nawrócenia religijnego do tajemniczego syna.

 

\- Idziesz tak ubrany...? - Louis z pogardą lustruje wzrokiem swojego przyszłego brata z góry na dół.

Najbliżej odpowiednią rzeczą do ubrania do kościoła, którą posiadał Harry są czarne rurki, kremowa jedwabna koszula oraz zamszowe botki. Wybrał także czarną marynarkę, by zakryć swoje ramiona, będąc zdania, iż Jay straciłaby zmysły gdyby wszedł do kościoła z widocznym tuszem.

\- Nie planowałem iść do kościoła...

\- Nie jesteś katolikiem? - pyta Louis zapinając swoją koszulę.

\- Nie jestem zbytnio religijny.

\- Twój tata mówił, że jesteście wierzący..

\- Cóż, zgaduję więc, że każdy ma w tej rodzinie sekrety, huh? - Harry chichocze i obserwuje jak Louis wkłada koszulę w swoje spodnie, sprawiając że jego tyłek odstaje w tych dopasowanych, eleganckich spodniach. Są w tym miejscu obcisłe i Harry przypomina sobie, że wpatruje się w tyłek swojego przyrodniego brata.. znowu... i odwraca się na pięcie, schodząc na dół.

 

W sekundzie gdy wchodzą do kościoła, Harry chce wyjść.

Nie ma nic przeciwko słuchaniu księdza, który powtarza słowa Boga - lub raczej mężczyzn, którzy napisali, co On rzekomo powiedział - ale atmosfera panuje jak w sekcie. Wykonuje znak krzyża i uśmiecha się do przyglądającej mu się dziewczyny, kiedy docierają do trzeciego rzędu, która rumieni się i wsuwa dłoń w swoje rude włosy, piegi na jej policzku zmieniają się w kolor czerwony. Posyła jej uśmiech i udaje, że ma w ustach gumę, by pokazać tym swoje dołeczki oraz ostrą linię szczęki. Louis musiał to zauważyć, ponieważ prycha, na co Harry tylko przewraca oczami.

Jay wślizguje się pierwsza, tuż za nią Des, Lottie, Gemma, Louis a później Harry. Przed nimi znajduje się wystarczająca ilość osób, więc nie zostanie przyłapany na myśleniu o wszystkich miejscach w jakich wolałby być w tym momencie. Podąża za choreografią ceremonii, wstając i śpiewając i siadając z powrotem i znów wstając i powtarzając w kółko te wszystkie czynności.

Gdy przychodzi czas na przemówienie księdza na temat przebaczenia, Harry przestaje zwracać uwagę i skanuje ławki wokół. Jedną z rzeczy jakie lubił robić, kiedy był młodszy, było przyglądanie się innym ludziom.

Jego wzrok ląduje na starszym mężczyźnie z różańcem w dłoniach, klęczącym z zamkniętymi oczami. Jest również mała dziewczynka bawiącą się swoją lalką tuż obok swojej ziewającej mamy, dwójka braci walczących na kciuki oraz bardzo przystojny mężczyzna.

Zatrzymuje się tam, obserwując jak ten prostuje niesforny kosmyk nad głową, dodając go do swoich lśniących czarnych włosów. Wygląda na Latynosa. Tak, z całą pewnością Latynos lub został obdarzony tak wspaniałą opalenizną. Albo dyrektor jakiejś firmy albo bogaty synek tatusia patrząc na jego idealny granatowy garnitur krzyczący luksusem. Ma delikatny zarost nad swoimi ustami i jak Harry jest w stanie powiedzieć z takiej odległości, piękne błyszczące oczy. Być może szare. Przypomina mu kogoś, więc wpatruje się odrobinę dłużej starając sobie przypomnieć kogo.

\- Jak będziesz się tak patrzył to zaraz zniknie - Louis szepcze, kiedy pochyla się do boku Harry'ego, nadal utrzymując wzrok przed sobą. Harry chichocze i oblizuje dolną wargę.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie, jest piękny. Zadziałałoby to na tobie? - odpowiada równie cicho, pochylając się w ten sam sposób.

\- Bardzo zabawne - mówi oschle Louis tym razem nie szepcząc, zostając cicho uciszonym przez swoją mamę z dyskretnym "Boobear" na końcu.

\- Ostrożnie szczeniaku - dokucza mu Harry, otrzymując w zamian szturchnięcie w żebra. - Czy powinienem powiedzieć _Boobear_?

\- Piep- zaczyna, jednak przerywa, prawdopodobnie zdając sobie sprawę, że nie znajduje się w dobrym miejscu na przeklinanie.

\- Wybacz, co to było? - Harry zakłada dłoń za ucho i porusza brwiami.

Kiedy Louis nic nie odpowiada, Harry powraca do przyglądania się wiernym. Zauważa staruszkę trzymającą małą książeczkę, najprawdopodobniej podążając za przebiegiem mszy, oczy zamknięte i głowa kiwająca się w tył i naprzód, usta stopniowo otwierające się coraz to bardziej gdy się ślini. Harry nie może powstrzymać swojego cichego chichotu potrząsając ramionami, delikatnie pocierając o te należące do Louisa.

Ten irytujący oszust podąża za wzrokiem Harry'ego, aby odnaleźć źródło jego śmiechu, zauważając śpiącą kobietę, kiedy jej głowa uderza w książkę, a okulary spadają na podłogę. Ta szybko podnosi swoją głowę, jej kok dziwnie zwisający na bok przez sposób w jaki się wyprostowała, szybko sprawdzając czy ktokolwiek ją widział i udając, że dokładnie słucha, gdy dochodzi do wniosku, że nikt jej się nie przyglądał.

Harry i Louis musieli doświadczyć tego wszystkiego w tym samym momencie, ponieważ oboje cicho chichoczą, zakrywając usta jedną z dłoni żeby nikt ich nie upomniał.

Z wyjątkiem tego, iż śmiejąc się samemu, Harry może dać radę. Dodaj do tego drugą osobę i nie może kontrolować swojego śmiechu, szczególnie gdy Louis wydaje z siebie wysokie "eh", które sprawia, że mężczyzna przed nimi się odwraca i marszczy brwi.

Ich twarze stają się czerwone i Harry nie ma odwagi, by spojrzeć na Louisa, bo jest pewien, że wybuchnie gdy choć raz spojrzy na jego zmarszczone oczy oraz drżącą klatkę piersiową. Może poczuć jak trzęsie się naprzeciw jego marynarki i uderza go kolanem w próbie uciszenia, co jedynie skutkuje w większej ilości śmiechu.

Gemma rzuca okiem na swoich braci i wyciąga ramię, by uszczypnąć Harry'ego w kark żeby przestali. On jednak jest już za daleko, przytłaczająca cisza powoduje jedynie, że cała ta sytuacja jest bolesna i jeszcze bardziej zabawna.

Harry trzęsie się ze śmiechu, szczypiąc nasadę nosa kciukiem i palcem wskazującym, wbijając zęby w wargi i potrząsając głową, jakby prosząc Boga, by przestał zanim zacznie się płacz.

Powoli się uspokajają, a Harry stara się uspokoić swój oddech, ale oboje zauważają jak ksiądz omal się nie wywraca i to wszystko czego potrzebują, by się schylić, ukrywając twarz w kolanach, żeby spróbować stłumić swój chichot.

Louis prostuje się, by nie przyciągnąć zbytnio uwagi, myśli Harry. Nie słyszy już tak jego śmiechu, więc zgaduje, że się uspokoił, w końcu będąc w stanie zrobić to samemu. Kiedy siada, widzi jednak jego czerwoną twarz schowaną za podciągniętym pod nos kołnierzem, oczy zamknięte z spływającymi po twarzy łzami i sam wydaje z siebie najgłośniejszy chichot, który odnosi się echem po ponurych, zimnych ścianach, dźwięk zatrzymany w szklanych oknach.

Dwa pierwsze rzędy odwracają się w szoku, a ksiądz przerywa swoją przemowę w poszukiwaniu przeszkadzających głosów. Kiedy przyłapuje Harry'ego, ten zaciska usta i unosi w przeprosinach swoją dłoń, mówiąc bezgłośne "przepraszam" i kaszląc.

Odwraca się, by zobaczyć wściekłą Jay i zdezorientowanego Desa, wszystko podczas gdy Lottie i Gemma chichoczą, chowając się za swoim śpiewnikami. Ich również przeprasza i boleśnie czeka na koniec swojej męki, Louis cicho obok niego, wycierając swoje łzy.

Kiedy wychodzą na zewnątrz, Jay odciąga swojego syna od wszystkich i Harry może usłyszeć jak beszta go za wszystko jakby był źle zachowującym się sześciolatkiem. Przygląda się tej wymianie słów, patrząc na to jak Louis trzyma głowę spuszczoną w dół, ręce za plecami, przyjmując każde słowo swojej matki, gryząc się w język, by niczego nie powiedzieć w odpowiedzi.

\- Zdaje się, że się dogadujecie.. - Gemma szturcha ramieniem swojego brata, również przyglądając się Louisowi i Jay.

\- O nie. Jest dupkiem - mamrocze Harry. Gemma wygląda na zagubioną, znając jedynie uprzejmą i miłą stronę niezwykle religijnego Louisa.

Tylko dlatego, że przez chwilę się razem śmiali, nie oznacza to, że się ze sobą dogadują. Harry jest całkiem pewien, iż wszechświat wysłał tego chłopaka, by ukarać go za przypadkową kradzież tych cukierków w wieku dziewięciu lat. Nie może go znieść i nie zamierza podjąć próby traktowania go inaczej jak tylko irytującego kłamcę.

Po tym wracają do domu, Louis jest cicho w samochodzie obok Lottie. Harry nie ma odwagi, by zażartować gdy widzi smutek na jego twarzy i marszczy brwi, zastanawiając się dlaczego do cholery pozwala on swojej mamie na takie traktowanie.

_

\- Mówię ci stary, nie rozumiem czemu po prostu się jej nie postawi - Harry mówi Liamowi, kiedy kozłują piłką na podwórku za domem, pocąc się jedynie w krótkich spodenkach i sportowych butach.

\- Może boi się, że ją zawiedzie.. - sapie Liam, łapiąc piłkę spadającą z kosza.

\- Tylko że jest dorosły, więc jak, kto by się przejmował? - Harry pokazuje przyjacielowi, aby podał mu piłkę i ustawia się żeby rzucić, po czym się zatrzymuje i z powrotem staje normalnie. - Nie wiem czy potrafię utrzymywać sekrety wiesz...

\- Tak.. Ale to jego problem, nie twój - Liam zabiera mu piłkę i kozłuje w stronę kosza, nie trafiając z czego się śmieje.

\- Nasi rodzice się pobierają. I tak bardzo jak tego nienawidzę, będziemy częścią tej samej rodziny. To jest mój problem.

\- Powinieneś porozmawiać o tym ze swoim ojcem. Des jest spoko, jestem pewien, że przekona mamę Louisa do bycia bardziej tolerancyjnym - radzi mu, nad czym Harry zaczyna się zastanawiać, szybko jednak pozbywając się tej myśli.

\- Nah, jest zbyt zarozumiała. Mają pieprzoną godzinę policyjną, podczas lata. Musi być przerażająca dla swoich dzieci skoro nigdy się z tym nie kłócą - wyznaje, starając się odebrać piłkę Liamowi.

\- Co u Nialla? - pyta po wygraniu meczu jeden na jednego.

\- Świetnie, świetnie. W przyszłym tygodniu wraca do domu i wraca na konferencję, a później ostatnie dni spędzi z kuzynami w Barcelonie.

\- To fajnie. A co z.. no wiesz.. to znaczy.. Chciałem sprawdzić po wszystkim jak się masz, ale za bardzo nie wiedziałem jak? - Liam ostrożnie dobiera swoje słowa.

\- On był dupkiem, ja byłem głupi. Koniec historii. Ruszyłem dalej i wyleczyłem się na siłowni. I nie powinniśmy wymawiać jego imienia ani cokolwiek z nim związanego już nigdy więcej - mówi ze spokojem, lecz z gulą w gardle.

\- Szukasz teraz czegoś? - Liam szanuje jego prośbę o to, by nie rozwodzić się nad drażliwym tematem.

\- Nie całkiem.. Chcę po prostu korzystać z lata, dobrze się bawić, może poznam uroczego chłopaka dzięki któremu zapomnę, że mieszkam z apostołami.

\- Powinniśmy więc udać się do Bruno's! Właśnie było ponowne otwarcie i są pełni bogatych którzy szukają dobrej zabawy - podśpiewuje Liam, tańcząc jakby był w klubie.

\- Oh tak to byłoby idealne... Mógłbym poderwać głupiego milionera, który powiedziałby numer swojego konta w limuzynie, podobałoby mi się takie życie! - żartuje i oboje się śmieją, zgadzając na wyjście do klubu następnego dnia.

\- Co z Louisem? Myślisz, że zainteresowałby się bogatym kolesiem w garniturze z Yves Saint Laurent i silną wodą kolońską? - pyta, chwytając swoją butelkę wody i ochlapując twarz.

\- Patrząc na jego wybór penisa do obciągania w obskurnym pubie.. Nie jestem pewien - Liam zakrywa swoją twarz śmiejąc się, wciąż nie czując się do końca komfortowo, aby dyskutować o penisach kiedy ma obsesję na punkcie kobiet, ale ciesząc się ze sposobu w jaki Harry obraca to w żart.

\- Widziałbym go jako bardziej wymagającego.. Jakie było to słowo?

\- Twink? - chichocze Harry. - Nah, nie jest twinkiem. Przynajmniej nie prawdziwy on.

\- Byłbyś zainteresowany gdyby nie był twoim przyrodnim bratem? - uśmiecha się szeroko, poszukując szczerej odpowiedzi na twarzy Harry'ego.

\- Absolutnie nie. Jest najokropniejszym kutasem jakiego kiedykolwiek poznałem. Wolałbym już spędzić noc ze snobistycznym głupkiem, dziękuję ci bardzo - mówi stanowczo, a Liam z całych sił stara się wykorzystać swój slang, nim rozmawiają o szkole i treningu.

Kontynuują grę u Liama dopóki słońce powoli zachodzi. Harry doszedł do wniosku, że opuści dzisiejszą godzinę policyjną i spędzi noc u swojego przyjaciela, będąc w stanie nadrobić z nim zaległości bez obawiania się o otrzymanie w policzek lub zostanie ochlapanym wodą święconą po wejściu do pokoju.

Chwytają koszulki z ziemi i wycierają swoje mokre piersi, kiedy do ich uszu dociera głośny dźwięk dochodzący z krzaków. Ciężko jest cokolwiek ujrzeć w ciemności, ale światła ogrodowe Liama ujawniają figurę niskiej blondynki wykradającej się przez tylne drzwi.

\- Co do cholery..? - szepcze Harry podążając za nią, Liam tuż za nim.

Zatrzymują się na widok samochodu zatrzymanego kilka metrów od domu, patrząc jak wchodzi do niego Lottie po tym jak upewniła się, że nikogo za nią nie ma, pozostawiając za sobą oniemiałego Harry'ego i zszokowanego Liama.

\- Cóż, zgaduję, że nie tylko Louis trzyma sekrety..

_

\- Dzień dobry! - Harry uśmiecha się wchodząc do kuchni. Idzie klepnąć swojego ojca po plecach i otwiera każdą szafkę, szukając swojego ulubionego kubka. - Um.. Gdzie mój...

\- Twój kubek z kwiatkami i penisami w tęczowych kolorach? - jego tata pyta z miejsca przy zlewie.

\- Tak.. - spogląda na niego i widzi wydęcie warg. - Nie. Tylko nie mów, że wyrzuciłeś mój szczęśliwy kubek.

\- Nie wyrzuciłem. Po prostu upewniłem się żeby nikt go nie widział. Jest nieodpowiedni.

\- Piłem z tego kubka odkąd ciocia Lily dała mi go na szesnaste urodziny. Widziałeś go częściej niż mnie samego. O co chodzi? - Harry wskakuje na blad obok swojego taty i wgryza się w banana, krzyżując ramiona na piersi.

\- Spójrz, nie chcę żeby Jay wzięła nas za..

\- Zabawnych? Dziwacznych? Niesamowitych? - Des posyła mu te 'przestań' spojrzenie, po czym wraca do mycia talerza, który trzyma w dłoniach.

\- Niegrzecznych.

\- Niegrzecznych? Powinna spojrzeć na swojego syna a dopiero potem przyjść do mnie - syczy, nie do końca to przemyślając.

\- Co? Louis? Zrobił ci coś? - Harry rozważa powiedzenie mu o wszystkim, jednak nie jest żadnym donosicielem.

\- Nie, po prostu to czuję - Des chichocze odkładając mokry talerz na bok, nim podnosi ze zlewu brudny garnek.

\- Proszę bądź dla niego miły. Nie miał łatwo. Potrzebuje ojca i z całą pewnością przydałby mu się brat.

\- Nie jestem jego bratem - marszczy natychmiast brwi.

\- Ale będziesz. Chcę żeby poczuł się jakby tutaj należał. Nie przestrasz go, okej?

Lottie dołącza do pomieszczenia nim Harry może się zgodzić. Potrafi zobaczyć we wszystkim piękno i zna trudności w budzeniu się wyglądając świeżo. Ta dziewczyna wygląda jak bałagan.

Jej włosy są związane w niechlujny kucyk po boku, pod oczami widać ciemne worki a jej stopy są czerwone oraz napuchnięte, wyblakły lakier do paznokci krzyczy o zmycie.

\- Dzień dobry kochana! - Des wita się z nią, akceptując pocałunek w policzek.

Harry unosi dłoń, by przybić jej piątkę, co dziewczyna radośnie przyjmuje, po czym siada na jednym z krzeseł, sięgając po zielone jabłko. Krzywi się na odgłos garnka uderzającego o podłogę i trzyma się za głowę zbyt mocno, aby przeszkadzał jej jedynie hałas. Nie uderzył nawet tak mocno, a mimo to Harry może zobaczyć jak pozbywa się łez przygryzając wargi za swoim jabłkiem.

\- Ciężka noc? - uśmiecha się znacząco, zastanawiając się skąd pochodzi gen aktorstwa w rodzinie Tomlinsonów.

\- Tak.. - mówi, następnie potrząsając głową. - To znaczy.. Ja.. Przeczytałam długi fragment Biblii przed pójściem do łóżka. Chyba powinnam wcześniej pójść spać...

\- Jasne jasne - Harry skina, jednocześnie zastanawiając się czy znalazłby w jej łóżku chłopaka gdyby tylko nie dzieliła go z Gemmą.

Harry opuszcza kuchnię po zjedzeniu banana i rusza do swojego pokoju żeby zostawić w nim plecak, który zabrał ze sobą do Liama. Podśpiewuje idąc korytarzem i marszczy brwi na widok zamkniętych drzwi. Zazwyczaj w trakcie dnia są szeroko otwarte, a patrząc na to, że Louis żyje rutyną niczym z wojska, jest już zbyt późno, by nadal spał.

Zatrzymuje się w miejscu, kiedy je otwiera, jego usta formują się w szerokim "o".

Tutaj, na jego łóżku (oryginalnym), na kolanach Louisa znajduje się laptop z którego wydobywają się obsceniczne odgłosy. Nie ma na sobie koszulki, a sądząc po tym jak wsunął rękę pod pościel i wyprostował się, mokra grzywka przylepiona do jego czoła, prawdopodobnie nie ma na sobie niczego innego.

\- O. Mój. Pieprzony. Boże - Harry wypowiada każde słowo z małą przerwą między nimi.

\- Co do cholery! - krzyczy Louis i szybko zakrywa swoją drżącą klatkę piersiową.

\- Ty co do cholery! Nie możesz mieć swojego porannego obciągania gdzie in-

Harry zdaje sobie sprawę z cichych dźwięków dochodzących z ekranu. Biegnie, omal nie przewracając się przez ubrania Louisa i bierze laptopa nim ten ma szansę wytarcia swoich dłoni i pokonania go.

\- O mój... - uśmiecha się w sposób jaki zrobiłby to na pysznie wyglądający posiłek.

Wysoki, prawie łysy, umięśniony młody mężczyzna wbija się w chłopaka z długimi włosami, mocno za nie pociągając i uderzając biodrami w bruneta na kolanach i rękach.

\- Oddaj to! - Louis wyskakuje w końcu z łóżka z kocem owiniętym wokół pasa.

Harry biega po pokoju z laptopem wystarczająco wysoko, by Louis nie mógł sięgnąć i śmieje się histerycznie oglądając wideo. Sapie, gdy chłopak znajdujący się na czworaka zapłakuje na każde pociągnięcie włosów i zrzuca ręce Louisa ze swoich pleców, który próbuje się na niego wspiąć jak wściekły kot.

\- A więc kręci cię ciągnięcie za włosy.. Wreszcie coś dobrego w tobie! - chichocze, kiedy jest ścigany na swoje nowe łóżko, opadając na nie nadal starając się je oglądać. - Lubisz jak ktoś tak cię ciągnie za włosy Boobear? - gaworzy, unikając każde jego uderzenie.

\- Zatrzymaj to!

\- Lubisz jak rujnuje cię taki ogromny k- Harry kontynuuje dokuczanie mu, aż zrzędliwy kot dociera do laptopa.

Louis trzyma jedną ręką koc wokół swoich bioder i wspina się całkowicie na Harry'ego, zamykając go przez przyłożenie wolnej dłoni do jego ust, powstrzymując jego chichot. Siada na nim okrakiem zabezpieczając koc nim zamyka ekran. Może i myśleć, że wygrał, ale Harry jedynie śmieje się głośniej i zaczyna jęczeć w jego dłoń, oczy zamknięte jak odgrywa dane wideo.

\- O tak! Mocnipff! Taki dużbgf! - stosuje taki sam głos jak chłopak na filmiku i stara się, aby słowa były wyraźne pod dłonią Louisa, jednak ten tylko przykłada ją mocniej do tego stopnia, że jego knykcie stają się białe.

\- Zamknij się! - krzyczy tak cicho jak to tylko możliwe.

\- Louis? Louis..? - głos Jay jest coraz bliżej i oboje wpatrują się w otwarte drzwi.

\- Tak! Idę! - odkrzykuje, uwalniając usta Harry'ego.

\- Jesteś pewien?** - chichocze Harry, otrzymując w zamian powrót ciepłej dłoni Louisa, która najprawdopodobniej dotykała jego penisa jeszcze kilka chwil temu.

\- Będę na dole! - woła Jay i odchodzi, jej kroki ciężkie na skrzypiącej podłodze.

Louis uwalnia usta Harry'ego po raz drugi i opuszcza dłonie po obu stronach głowy, dysząc, serce pędzi ze strachu co jego mama zobaczyłaby gdyby tylko zrobiła jeszcze trzy kroki.

\- Jesteś takim draniem - jęczy Louis, spoglądając w dół na Harry'ego z najbardziej przerażającym spojrzeniem jakie tylko potrafi.

\- A ty jesteś napalonym małym dziwakiem - ripostuje Harry pokazując na zamknięty laptop tuż obok.

\- Oglądanie porno nie robi ze mnie dziwaka.

\- Nie. Ale tworzenie wymyślonych dziewczyn, kiedy masturbujesz się do gejowskiego porno już tak.

\- Nic o mnie nie wiesz.

\- Wiem, że kręci cię ciągnięcie za włosy podczas bycia posuwanym - uśmiecha się pod nosem.

\- Powtarzam. Nic nie wiesz - Louis odwzajemnia jego wzrok, a Harry zastanawia się czy powinien zapytać co musi o nim wiedzieć, ale jego oczy się błyszczą i zostaje odrobinę rozproszony przez ich kolor.

Przez moment wpatrują się w siebie, nierówne oddechy wciąż głośne po ich kłótni. Harry odrywa wzrok aby rzucić okiem na tors Louisa nad sobą. Najpierw studiuje wzrokiem jego obojczyki, wyglądające delikatnie i krucho oraz lekkie włoski na klatce piersiowej.

Wędruje oczami coraz to niżej, lądując na nisko opadający koc na jego biodrach, ciasny wokół ud, które powstrzymywały Harry'ego od poruszania. Może zobaczyć cień ciemnych włosów jeśli spojrzy niżej i natychmiast podnosi oczy z powrotem w górę, kiedy Louis poprawia koc wokół siebie.

\- Myślę, że możesz już zejść... - szepcze Harry, wzrok wbity w szyję chłopaka. Gdyby go nie nienawidził, pomyślałby, że jest miękka i gładka, idealna do przygryzania, ssania i może całowania.. Ale go nienawidzi. Jest bezwzględnym dupkiem i nie zasługuje na nic.

\- Tak.. - odpowiada równie cicho, ale nie zdaje się zrozumieć słów, wzrok wbity w usta Harry'ego.

\- Albo możesz.. - oddycha Harry, przyglądając się mu.

\- Mogę...

Harry'ego nachodzi przypływ świadomości, kiedy odczuwa obcy zapach. Jest to mieszanka potu, stokrotek i może odrobina tytoniu. Przeczyszcza gardło i odchyla głowę w tył, czekając aż Louis zdejmie z niego swoje nagie ciało zanim zapomni, że są przyszłymi braćmi, którzy się nienawidzą.

Louis również wraca do rzeczywistości i szybko z niego zeskakuje, policzki zaczerwienione, nie mogąc ponownie spojrzeć na Harry'ego choć chwilę temu wyglądał jakby mógł spędzić godziny robiąc wyłącznie to.

\- Wezmę prysznic - oznajmia nerwowo i chwyta laptopa, by odłożyć go na swoje biurko. - Jeśli go otworzysz, jesteś martwy - i właśnie tak, zły dupek powrócił.

\- Nie miałbyś wystarczająco siły żeby mnie wynieść.

Szatyn pokazuje mu środkowy palec i znika za drzwiami łazienki, biorąc najdłuższy prysznic jaki Harry kiedykolwiek widział, całkowicie ignorując wołanie swojej mamy z salonu, prawdopodobnie kończąc to, co przerwał Harry.

_

\- A więc myślałam, że moglibyśmy pójść potem na plażę? - sugeruje Gemma i Harry na nią spogląda, zaskoczony, że ta w ogóle się stara.

\- Jak uroczo! Słyszałam tyle dobrych rzeczy o plaży tutaj! - uśmiecha się Jay, nakładając na talerz Louis bekon, jak zawsze traktując go jak dziecko.

\- Mogę zaprosić Liama? Wychodzimy dziś wieczorem, więc wróciłbym z nim - Harry kieruje pytanie do Desa, kompletnie ignorując Jay.

\- Jasne! Im więcej tym lepiej! Dokąd się wybieracie?

\- Do miasta.. Do domu znajomego... - mamrocze, a Des skina, wiedząc, że jest to kod klubu, spodziewając się znaleźć syna na ganku następnego ranka, ale ufając mu wystarczająco, że nie zrobi nic głupiego.

\- Powinieneś dołączyć Lou! - Jay uśmiecha się promiennie, na co oboje jednocześnie krzyczą 'nie'.

\- To znaczy.. Harry na pewno chce spędzić czas z przyjaciółmi. Nie chciałbym przeszkadzać.

\- A ja nie jestem pewien czy Louis chciałby zostać do późna. Będzie odmawiał swoje modlitwy przed snem jak już będziemy wychodzić - Harry uśmiecha się fałszywie, chichocząc uprzejmie, kiedy Jay się zgadza. Jego łydka jeśli tak dalej pójdzie będzie cała posiniaczona..

\- Pójdę - odzywa się Louis.

\- Jesteś pewien kochany? Nie jesteś przyzwyczajony do takiego-

\- Chcę spędzić czas ze swoim br.. Z nim. Dam sobie radę - mówi tak miło jak tylko potrafi.

\- Oh, w porządku.. - Jay marszczy brwi, ale nie naciska, Des zachęca ją do 'pozwolenia, aby dzieciaki się do siebie zbliżyły'.

Jedzą śniadanie rozmawiając o okolicy, kilku sklepach oraz miejscach dla turystów, zanim są gotowi do drogi.

Louis ignoruje Harry'ego od incydentu z porno. Nie odpowiada na jego słowa i na niego nie patrzy, za każdym razem odwracając głowę, kiedy Harry przyłapuje go na wpatrywaniu się. Wciąż jest dupkiem, gdy szydzi z niego za kubek ze Spidermanem, który zabrał ze sobą na śniadanie, kopie jego łydkę kiedy sugeruje coś o tym, że Louis lubi ssać różne rzeczy i nie pozwala mu wejść do pokoju po powrocie od Liama, prawdopodobnie nie chcąc powtórzyć tego co stało się ostatnim razem kiedy nie zablokował drzwi.

W ciągu godziny pakują wszystkie potrzebne rzeczy na plażę, Jay robi kilka kanapek i przemyca ciasteczka, Des bierze krem do opalania oraz koc piknikowy. Lottie z Gemmą są już w samochodzie żywo rozmawiając, a po chwili dołączają do nich Harry i Louis aby mogli już ruszyć.

Słońce jest w pełni na niebie, gorąco niezbyt przytłaczające, fale na perfekcyjnej wysokości a wiatr wystarczająco lekki. Plaża nie jest zbyt zatłoczona, jedynie kilka rodzin korzystających ze słońca ze swoimi dziećmi. Z restauracji znajdujących się przy piaszczystej ścieżce wydobywają się wpadające w ucho piosenki i Harry czuje się znacznie bardziej ożywiony, gdy wkopuje stopy w piasek.

Odkładają wszystko na ziemię nim opadają na wielki koc plażowy. Harry następnie zdejmuje swoją koszulkę z Avengersów, sprawiając, że jego skóra świeci pod blaskiem słońca w czym pomagają również jego jasne, żółte szorty, lekko opadające w dół, ale znakomicie uwydatniające jego nogi.

\- Wow - mamrocze Lottie widząc tors Harry'ego z tak bliska, albo może jest to spowodowane ilością tuszu na jego ciele. Dziewczyna rozszerza oczy sprawdzając czy jej matka przypadkiem jej nie usłyszała, po czym zdejmuje swoją sukienkę.

Mimo że sukienka jej była niezwykle długa i luźna, Harry nie spodziewał się, że na plaży będzie tak zakryta. Ma na sobie jednoczęściowy kostium Speedo, zakrywający i maskujący wszystko co w niej kobiece.

Louis natomiast nie jest lepszy, luźne czarne szorty sięgające nieco powyżej jego kolan, pochłaniające go i pozbawiające Harry'ego widoku jego świetnego tyłka. Wyjmuje opaskę ze swojej torby i odsuwa grzywkę z twarzy, ale jego mama jest szybka, by go zbesztać.

\- Zdejmij to Louis, wyglądasz jak dziewczyna - mówi Jay, a wyraz twarzy Louisa jest całkowicie rozdzierający serce, kiedy powoli pozbywa się swojej opaski z włosów wkładając ją z powrotem do torby.

Harry marszczy brwi i ma już się jej sprzeciwić, kiedy Liam wskakuje na jego plecy.

\- Li!

\- Cześć wszystkim, miło was znów widzieć! - macha dłonią i wskazuje w kierunku wody. - Ktoś chętny popływać?

Brunet skina i zaczyna zbliżać się do brzegu, podczas gdy reszta rodziny postanawia najpierw jakiś czas spędzić na opalaniu. Gemma dołącza do nich kilka minut później i w końcu mogą być tym, kim chcą podczas wakacji.

\- Poppy spotyka się z kolesiem pracującym w Bruno's, mógłby załatwić wam wejście - Gemma informuje swojego brata i jego przyjaciela, który poniekąd również jest dla niej jak brat.

\- Uroczooo! - gwiżdże Liam, bawiąc się wodą przy swoim pasie.

\- Tylko bądźcie ostrożni, szczególnie z mini księdzem. Nie pozwólcie mu za bardzo zaszaleć albo tata nas zabije - ostrzega ich.

\- Nie jestem za niego odpowiedzialny. Jest dorosły, potrafi sam się sobą zająć - syczy Harry.

\- Wow.. Spokojnie! O co z wami chodzi? Nigdy nie widziałam cię tak złego - dziewczyna marszczy brwi.

\- Nie mogę się powstrzymać. Jest cholernie nieuprzejmym idiotą.

\- Jesteś po prostu zazdrosny, bo nie jesteś już jedynym synem - dokucza mu. - To, że ma własne przekonania nie robi z niego idioty...

Liam i Harry rzucają sobie spojrzenia, oboje wiedząc co się za tym kryje.

Kiedy wychodzą z wody, Lottie i Louis rozmawiają na kocu. W trójkę dołączają do nich, a Lottie chichocze, gdy Gemma szepcze coś o grupie chłopaków przyglądającej jej się. Louis i Liam wpadają w dyskusję na temat surfowania przez co Harry czuje się odrobinę zagubiony, więc po prostu się kładzie, podwijając nieco swoje szorty żeby uniknąć wszelkich katastrof związanych z liniami opalenizny. Krzyżuje ramiona pod głową, opierając ją na kolanach Liama, kiedy ten rozmawia z Louisem.

Dziękuje mentalnie swojemu przyjacielowi za to, że bawi się on jego włosami podczas rozmowy, ponieważ jest coś w tym, kiedy ktoś dotyka jego włosów co bardzo, bardzo go relaksuje. Może usłyszeć ich rozmowę na której tak bardzo się nie skupia dopóki nie słyszy swojego imienia wychodzącego z ust Louisa, zdając sobie sprawę, że nie dzieje się to za często.

\- Rozmawiacie o mnie? - otwiera jedno oko, patrząc na nic innego jak niebieskie czyste niebo.

\- Mówiłem właśnie o tym jak powinieneś trochę dorosnąć.

\- Przepraszam.. Co?! - Harry przewraca się na swój brzuch, jego włosy uderzają go w twarz co jest spowodowane wiatrem.

\- Posiadasz śmieszną ilość bezużytecznych rzeczy z motywem super bohaterów. I o co chodzi z tym podartym kocykiem z którym śpisz?

\- To odważne pochodzące z ust dwudziestodwuletniego synka mamusi.

Wpatrują się w siebie z wściekłością, zaciskając usta, aby powstrzymać wszystkie słowa.

\- Oh.. Dobrze... Um.. - Liam jąka się niekomfortowo pomiędzy ich dwójką komunikującą się za pomocą swoich oczu.

\- Jesteś głośny - mówi Harry jakby zaczęli konkurs ciszy.

\- Jesteś niezdarny - ripostuje Louis.

\- Jesteś niechlujny.

\- Jesteś zbyt ciekawski.

\- Tak jak i ty.

Po tym zapada krótka cisza, oboje wciąż starają się wystrzeliwać laserami za pomocą spojrzeń.

\- Chłopcy! Pójdziemy po lody, chcielibyście coś? - pyta Des, nieświadomy mającej miejsce sprzeczki.

\- Dla mnie waniliowy w rożku proszę! - mówi Liam.

\- Dla nas będzie Calippo. Dzięki - odzywa się Harry, zasłaniając swoje oczy kiedy spogląda w górę. Jego tata skina i nie czeka na sprzeciw Louisa zaczynając kierować się do stoiska z lodami.

\- Co do k- czym w ogóle jest Calippo?! - pyta Louis, zdezorientowany tym dlaczego Harry wybrał za niego.

\- Oh pokochasz go - Harry uśmiecha się złośliwie, wyobrażając już sobie swojego 'brata' ssącego loda w kształcie penisa.

\- Proszę bardzo! Nie byłem pewny co do smaku, więc wziąłem cytrynowy dla ciebie Harry i pomyślałem, że dla ciebie mógłby być truskawkowy? - Des wręcza lizaka lodowego Louisowi, który skina uprzejmie przyjmując sugestywnie uformowanego loda.

\- Jesteś takim idiotą - sapie otwierając czerwoną pałeczkę, żałując powiedzenia tak swojemu ojczymowi.

Liam z Harrym chichoczą, nim zaczynają jeść swoje lody. Harry krzywi się na kwaśny smak, ale zasysa powoli samą górę po chwili biorąc w usta nieco więcej. Minęło trochę czasu odkąd miał jeden z tych lodów, dlatego jęczy szczęśliwie wokół niego, zamykając oczy kiedy porusza głową w górę i dół, kompletnie zapominając, iż to co robi nie jest do końca odpowiednie przy rodzinie.

Kiedy otwiera oczy, wyjmując zamrożony produkt ze swoich ust z głośnym odgłosem cmoknięcia, Louis się w niego wpatruje. Jego lód został jeszcze nietknięty, a rozchylone usta znajdują się przy czerwonej pałeczce.

\- Nauczyłbym cię jak ssać, ale jestem całkiem pewien, że wiesz jak to działa więc... - komentuje Harry, gdy widzi, że Louis nie posmakował jeszcze swojego Calippo.

Przypatruje się jak przysuwa on swoje wąskie usta do lizaka lodowego całkowicie je wokół niego owijając, zauważalnie sunąc po jego długości czubkiem języka, pozostawiając ślad śliny, która natychmiast błyszczy w blasku słońca. Gdy decyduje, że lubi dany smak, odsuwa się zanim naprawdę bierze go w usta, wydrążając policzki podczas poruszania głową, mrużąc oczy przez słońce.

Kontynuuje ssanie w wyniku czego jego usta stopniowo nabierają odcień truskawki, czerwone, delikatne wargi owinięte wokół przekąski.

Harry wznawia robienie tego samego, nie odwracając wzroku od jego ust, kiedy ten bezproblemowo wsuwa go do buzi, oblizując wargi za każdym razem gdy go z nich wyjmuje.

Brunet myślał, że zmuszenie go do ssania tej rzeczy było wystarczającą zemstą, sądził, że będzie zbyt zawstydzony, by jeść coś takiego publicznie, kilka metrów od swojej matki, jednak tak właściwie bez wahania czerpie on z tego przyjemność, wydając z siebie nawet ciche 'mmh', co zaczyna oddziaływać na twarz Harry'ego.

\- Smakuje ci? - pyta Harry, cicho tak by tylko Louis usłyszał, podczas gdy Liam rozmawia z dziewczynami.

\- Taak - wydusza z siebie, w końcu stwarzając kontakt wzrokowy z Harrym, który przełyka i skupia swój wzrok na jego błyszczących ustach.

\- Tak myślałem - Harry'emu brakuje tchu od samego patrzenia jak ten wydrąża policzki, eksponując tym swoje kości policzkowe, które byłyby w stanie ciąć drewno... lub owijające je wokół tego... Cokolwiek.

\- Chociaż jest trochę cienki. Naprawdę wolałbym żeby był większy - mówi sugestywnym tonem głosu, a Harry przełyka ślinę.

\- Twoje małe usta nie dałyby rady - chichocze żeby zamaskować motyle w jego brzuchu i teraz już nieco zbyt niekomfortowe szorty.

\- Byłbyś zaskoczony co one mogą zrobić - odpowiada Louis patrząc mu w oczy, kiedy sunie językiem od swojej pięści aż do czubka.

Harry chętnie by to kontynuował i powiedział coś jeszcze, ale może poczuć jak jego kutas drży a nie jest gotowy, aby wystraszyć znajdujące się na plaży dzieci. Odchrząkuje i zawija swój lód, nie będąc w stanie dłużej go jeść. Odkłada go na bok i umieszcza głowę na swoich skrzyżowanych ramionach, korzystając z słońca na jego plecach.

\- Chciałeś je tak długie? - pyta Louis i Harry nie jest zbyt pewien do czego się odnosi, dlatego czeka. Szatyn sięga do jego zakręconej grzywki po chwili z powrotem ją upuszczając, cały ten czas wydając z siebie te nieznośne odgłosy wywołane ssaniem tego diabelskiego lizaka lodowego.

\- Tak. Czemu?

\- Nie wiem - wzrusza ramionami, owijając jeden z loków wokół swojego palca.

\- Wyglądają dla ciebie zbyt kobieco? - Harry przewraca oczami.

\- Nie. Wyglądają... Dobrze.

\- Czy ty właśnie powiedziałeś coś miłego? Do mnie? - sapie dramatycznie.

\- Spokojnie księżniczko nie mówię, że nie jesteś idiotą. Mówię tylko, że jesteś idiotą z ładnymi włosami - wyznaje Louis dalej bawiąc się jego włosami i pochłaniając swojego loda.

Harry rozważa ten komplement i czerpie przyjemność z lekkiego pociągania za jego włosy. Po chwili znienacka podnosi swoją głowę z szeroko otwartymi ustami i wielkimi oczami, dochodząc do niespodziewanego wniosku, akurat gdy Louis puszcza jego kosmyki.

\- Nie lubisz ciągnięcia za włosy.. To ty lubisz je ciągnąć! - wykrzykuje Harry i Louis musi przyłożyć rękę do jego ust, by go zamknąć.

\- Nie, nie lubię - mówi najbardziej nerwowym głosem, zabierając swoją dłoń.

\- Kłamca! Lubisz! - Harry przygląda się jego podirytowanej twarzy, oblizując wargi nim naciska bardziej. - Założę się, że lubisz mieć kontrolę. Nie możesz kontrolować tego co robisz w swoim życiu, więc jesteś kontrolującym dziwakiem w łóżku, mocno pieprząc kolesi żeby poradzić-

\- Pieprz się - syczy Louis upuszczając swój lód na koc i podnosząc się, oddalając od Harry'ego, który pozostaje zdezorientowany i odrobinę zdenerwowany.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - pyta Liam ściskając jego ramię.

\- Nie wiem.. - odpowiada z zamyśleniem.

Harry nie wie czy wszystko jest w porządku. Nie wie czy w porządku jest podniecać się na widok swojego przyszłego brata przyrodniego jedzącego loda, nie wie czy w porządku jest czuć dziwne rzeczy, kiedy wszystko w nim nienawidzisz, nie wie czy w porządku jest mieć tyle sekretów i naprawdę nie wie czy w porządku jest czuć ciepło w środku, gdy twój przyszły brat wypowiada twoje imię.

_

Kiedy Louis pobiegł do wody i nie rozmawiał z nim przez resztę dnia, Harry sądził, że nie będzie towarzyszył jemu i Liamowi. A więc gdy pojawia się znikąd i wskakuje na tylne siedzenie jego samochodu, Harry'emu brakuje słów.

Ruszają do domu Andy'ego, kuzyna Liama mieszkającego na ulicy na której znajduje się klub. Posiada on tonę drogich ubrań od projektantów dzięki którym Liam i Harry - teraz również Louis - łatwo się wpasują.

\- Nie założę tego - sapie Louis.

\- Spoko. To idź do domu - wyzywa go Harry, wciąż trochę zbity z tropu przez gniew Louisa w jego stronę po tym jak po raz pierwszy był wobec niego miły.

Louis jęczy i bierze od niego ciasne jeansy oraz prześwitującą koszulkę, wokół pasa przepasany ręcznik a włosy wciąż odrobinę mokre przez prysznic, który wziął kilka chwil temu. Kieruje się do tylnej części garderoby i Harry skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że nie myślał o rzuceniu okiem na odbicie jego ciała w lustrze. Udaje mu się jednak kontrolować, odwracając żeby zapiąc swoją żółtą kwiecistą koszulę.

\- Nie wychodzę tak ubrany - głos Louisa odnosi się echem w garderobie.

\- Chodź tutaj! - woła Harry do którego dołącza Liam ubrany w ekstrawaganckie jeansy, mokasyny i koszulę z podwiniętymi rękawami. Wygląda odrobinę jak bogaty tatusiek i Harry potrząsa głową, zastanawiając się kiedy stali się dorosłymi.

\- Mówię wam, te spodnie są za ciasne, przez tą koszulkę można zobaczyć za wiele a buty są o rozmiar za duże - narzeka, wychodząc z tylnej części. - Więc? Co myślicie?

Harry wie, że Louis zwraca się także do niego, ale nie potrafi zmusić się do odezwania.

Jego jeansy są jeszcze lepsze niż te, które miał na sobie te pierwsze kilka razy, kiedy zobaczył go Harry. Uda są ładnie dopasowane, a jego kostki wyglądają piękniej niż zwyczajne kostki, szczupłe, opalone i dziwnie hipnotyzujące. Jego tors jest nieco widoczny przez czarną koszulkę, luźną na jego talii i sięgającą tuż ponad jeansy eksponując tylne krągłości w pełnej okazałości.

\- Wyglądasz świetnie stary! - zapewnia Andy.

\- Tak wyglądasz w porządku, możemy już iść? Nie chcę przegapić Martina Solveiga! - Liam pospiesza swoich przyjaciół, nie do końca będąc pod wrażeniem unikatowego ciała Louisa, co jest wielką szkodą zdaniem Harry'ego.

\- Zaczekajcie, muszę tylko ułożyć włosy i możemy iść - mówi Louis biegnąc do łazienki po lakier do włosów Andy'ego, stylizując swoje włosy w niechlujny bałagan.

Kilkanaście minut później w końcu docierają do klubu, elegancko ubrani, pachnąc drogo i narcystycznie, dokładnie tak jakimi będą na ten wieczór.

Harry'emu nie zajmuje długo, by przykuć uwagę grupy mężczyzn w okolicy jego wieku, zebranych wokół stołu gdzie znajdują się dwie butelki najdroższego szampana. Jest ekstremalnie szczęśliwy zauważając przystojnego Latynosa z kościoła, który do niego mruga. Odwzajemnia jego uśmiech, poprawia swoją koszulę i zaczyna uwodzicielsko kierować się w stronę baru.

\- Styles.. - mężczyzna z opaloną skórą i błyszczącymi czarnymi włosami uśmiecha się pod nosem, przez co Harry marszczy brwi znikąd go nie pamiętając.

\- Znamy się? - pyta uprzejmie. Ten tylko chichocze i zamawia dwa koktajle, przybliżając się, by wyszeptać w jego ucho.

\- Diego.

\- Wciąż nic mi to nie mówi... - marszczy czoło w koncentracji, przysuwając szklankę do ust i przyglądając się ludziom przy stołach, wykorzystujących swoje bogactwo w chwilowej sławie i fałszywych przyjaciołach.

\- Musiałbyś wyobrazić sobie mnie z mniejszą ilością włosów i w błocie..

\- Diego! - wykrzykuje Harry.

Byli razem na obozie letnim w wieku piętnastu lat. Ojciec Diego pracował z Desem póki nie odszedł z biura, by założyć własną firmę, budując prawdziwe imperium przez które jego rodzina musiała przeprowadzić się do Singapuru, nigdy nie wracając już do Nicei.

Diego nie był jednak tylko kolegą Harry'ego z obozu.. Byli również swoim pierwszym pocałunkiem, a później przeżyli razem także wiele innych pierwszy razy.

\- Właśnie tak.

\- Ty.. Wow.. Nie poznałem cię! - uśmiecha się szeroko i przytula swojego starego przyjaciela.

\- Ja ciebie też, dopóki nie usłyszałem tego chichotu w kościele..

Harry przypomina sobie nagle o części powodu jego śmiechu tamtego dnia. Skanuje wzrokiem stoły i taborety, choć nie znajduje osoby, której szuka.

\- A więc co cię tu sprowadza? - pyta, starając się nie myśleć o najgorszym scenariuszu w który może być zamieszany jego przyrodni brat dupek.

\- Rodzina. Moja siostra wychodzi za mąż, dlatego przyleciałem, korzystając z lata i ciepłych nocy.. I oczywiście towarzystwa uroczych byłych partnerów w zbrodni.

\- Oczywiście... - Harry oblizuje wargi, spoglądając w jego oczy.

Kontynuują rozmowę nadrabiając pięć lat spędzonych osobno, bezwstydliwie flirtując i drocząc się nawzajem delikatnym szczypaniem w biodra oraz subtelnym dotykiem ramion. Diego jest zupełnie taki jakim zapamiętał go Harry, bezczelny uśmiech i hipnotyzujące oczy. Umieszcza nawet żartobliwie dłoń w dole jego pleców, odzyskując komfort ich nastoletnich lat.

\- Jesteś tutaj sam? - pyta Diego zakładając kosmyk włosów Harry'ego za ucho swoim kciukiem, opierając łokieć na barze.

\- Jestem z Liamem i Andy'm. I moim.. Um.. Synem narzeczonej mojego taty.

\- Oh, braciszek tu jest, huh? - uśmiecha się, a Harry chce aby słowo 'brat' zostało zabronione jako sposób na opisanie Louisa. Wzrusza ramionami i opiera się o blat, pochłaniając resztę swojego drugiego koktajlu.

Diego pochyla się, kiedy Harry odkłada szklankę, uśmiechając pod nosem gdy szepcze słodkie słówka w jego ucho. Harry chichocze i pozwala mu całować skórę w tym miejscu, słuchając mocnego francuskiego akcentu w którym zadurzył się, gdy był młodszy. Spogląda na krótko przed siebie i marszczy brwi, kiedy widzi bardzo głośnego, bardzo pijanego Louisa rozmawiającego z wysokim nieznajomym, posiadającym dość długie włosy, a sama ta myśl sprawia, że coś w jego brzuchu się skręca.

Pozwala, by Diego całował jego szyję, obserwując jak Louis umieszcza dłoń na udzie chłopaka w miejscu gdzie siedzą, szepcze coś ponad muzyką, śmieje się histerycznie przez coś, co Harry wie, że wcale nie było tak zabawne... Pochłania on kieliszek za kieliszkiem szampana i owija ramię wokół młodego mężczyzny obok, delikatnie głaszcząc jego włosy, a Harry czuje jak jego szczęka mimowolnie się zaciska.

Kiedy Louis odwraca się i spotyka wzrok Harry'ego, ten się nie obraca. Przygląda się jak Diego ściska jego biodro, szepcze w ucho i składa pocałunki na szyi. Louis kontynuuje wpatrywanie się w niego, gdy gładzi włosy chłopaka, który pochyla się, trącając nosem jego kark i masując udo.

Harry przygryza wargę i odchyla lekko głowę w bok, całkowicie eksponując mężczyznie swoją szyję. Louis idzie w jego ślady i robi show w przesunięciu ręki blondyna nieco wyżej na swoim udzie, niebezpiecznie blisko krocza w tym samym czasie wciąż przeczesując jego włosy.

Diego próbuje sunąć ręką wyżej, jednak Harry z powrotem opuszcza ją w dół dzięki czemu ten pociąga za pasek jego spodni, co Louis cały czas obserwuje i przesuwa dłoń chłopaka znajdującego się obok tuż nad swoje krocze, nigdy nie zdejmując oczu z Harry'ego. Pozwala dłoni wplecionej w jego blond włosy opaść na kanapę, prawdopodobnie ciesząc się jego staraniom pracowania nad zamkiem spodni. Wszystko następnie staje się jednak niewyraźne, ponieważ sięga on do tyłu, by dotknąć tyłek Louisa i Harry czuje zawroty głowy.

Otacza go przytłaczające ciepło i w końcu odwraca od niego spojrzenie i obraca głowę, pozwalając, by Diego skradł mu niewinny pocałunek bez jego zauważenia, pozostawiając go znacznie bardziej zaskoczonego niż być powinien. Jego stary przyjaciel chwyta go za policzki i całuje ponownie, powoli rozchylając usta Harry'ego swoim kciukiem gotów wsunąć w ich wnętrze swój język.

Harry zaczyna otwierać swoje usta i pochyla się do tyłu żeby pogłębić pocałunek, lecz głośny trzask rozbijanego szkła przerywa moment. Kilka metrów dalej zostaje rozsypana wszędzie wokół butelka szampana.

\- Zwariowałeś?! - blondyn z którym Louis wcześniej się obściskiwał krzyczy, sprawiając że wszyscy odwracają się w ich kierunku.

Harry widzi jak twarz Louisa staje się czerwona, gdy ten w pośpiechu wybiega z klubu. Bez słowa opuszcza bok Diego ignorując jego kroki za sobą, wyraźnie urażony, kiedy spieszy za Louisem na zewnątrz. Biegnie za nim wzdłuż ulicy unikając kilku przechodniów, aby nie stracić go z oczu, wykrzykując kiedy ten przemierza przez drogę bez rozglądania się za nadchodzącymi samochodami.

\- Louis! Louis! - woła zmuszając go do zatrzymania. Louis wyciąga ramię przed przejeżdżającą taksówką i wskakuje do środka, jednak Harry'emu w porę udaje się złapać drzwi i dołącza do niego na tylnim siedzeniu.

Podaje kierowcy adres i czeka, aż Louis przestanie wpatrywać się w okno i zamiast tego twarzą zwróci się do niego, lecz na próżno. Harry pozostaje cicho, obserwując oświetlające chodnik latarnie uliczne i szczypiąc swoją dolną wargę, uczucie ust Diego już dawno odeszło.

\- Dlaczego za mną wyszedłeś? - to Louis jest tym, który przerywa ciszę. Harry odwraca się widząc jedynie jego twarz oświetloną przez pochodzące z zewnątrz światło.

\- Nie wiem.

\- Czemu mnie obserwowałeś? - pyta nabierając głębokiego oddechu.

\- Nie wiem - powtarza Harry. - Czemu _ty_ obserwowałeś mnie?

\- Nie wiem.

Resztę drogi spędzają w ciszy, Harry płaci kierowcy, nie pozwalając Louisowi wystarczająco szybko wyjąć rąk z kieszeni.

Kierują się wzdłuż żwiru w stronę domu, a powietrze wokół jest cięższe niż zazwyczaj. Zostawili swoje torby w samochodzie Liama i będą musieli zwrócić ubrania, które mają na sobie, ale wszystko o czym Harry jest w stanie myśleć, to dlaczego Louis rzucił butelkę o podłogę i dlaczego, on sam, tak bardzo przejmuje się tego powodem.

Zmierzają na palcach do swojego pokoju, ostrożnie żeby nikogo nie obudzić odkąd jest druga w nocy i oboje nie są w nastroju stawić czoła Jay oraz jej osądzających oczu.

W ciszy rozbierają się, Louis jedynie w swoich czarnych bokserkach kiedy wślizguje się pod pościel. Harry chce to skomentować, pytając dlaczego nie zakłada swojego onesie, zamiast tego jednak składa swoje ubrania, odkłada je na komodę i sam wchodzi do łóżka.

Wpatruje się w sufit z dłońmi złożonymi na piersi, pragnąc odpowiedzi i po prostu jakiegokolwiek dźwięku w pomieszczeniu.

\- Zepsułeś moje bzykanko wiesz.. - próbuje, co jest dalekie od tego co chciałby powiedzieć.

\- Ty moje. Więc nie czuję się źle.

\- Niby jak? Nie moja wina, że zniszczyłeś wartą dwadzieścia pięć tysięcy euro butelkę szampana - sapie Harry.

\- Jesteś takim idiotą - mówi Louis jakby było to odpowiedzią na wszystko.

\- A ty jesteś cholernie trudny do zrozumienia. Nie możesz po prostu być sobą, przestać wszystkich okłamywać i bać się postawienia na swoim?! - Harry przewraca się na bok, będąc już odrobinę wkurzonym przez to całe 'nie twój interes' zachowanie.

Louis nic nie odpowiada, mając wciąż zamknięte oczy i ramiona skrzyżowane pod głową. Wzdycha i Harry może usłyszeć jego drżący głos jeszcze przed tym jak się odzywa.

\- Wiem, że jestem gównem. Nie ma potrzeby mi o tym przypominać - wyrzuca z siebie, jednak Harry wcale nie czuje się tak dobrze słysząc jak złamanie brzmi jego głos.

\- Nie jesteś. Jesteś pierwszej klasy kutasem, jasne... Ale nie kompletnym gównem. Tak myślę - mamrocze cicho Harry.

Mija moment i gdy Harry myśli, że Louis zasnął, ten odzywa się ponownie.

\- Miał tłuste włosy - mówi prosto.

\- Nie wydawało się jakby ci to przeszkadzało, kiedy dotykał twojego kutasa..

\- Pocierał mnie jak pieprzony robot. Jestem po prostu miły.

\- Bzdura - chichocze Harry i przerywa na moment. - Jak zazwyczaj to lubisz? - pyta zanim może się powstrzymać. - To znaczy, pewnie jesteś wymagający.

\- Nie wiem.. Lubię delikatnie, powolne droczenie się zamiast pospieszania - mówi Louis, po czym odchrząkuje. - Wybacz. To prawdopodobnie zbyt dużo informacji.

\- Jest okej.

Mija pół godziny, a oboje nie potrafią zasnąć, bawiąc się swoimi palcami lub przewracając na łóżku. Harry decyduje się poddać i sięga po swój laptop na którym otwarty jest Netflix. Równie dobrze może obejrzeć kilka odcinków Przyjaciół. Umieszcza urządzenie na swojej klatce piersiowej i próbuje sobie przypomnieć gdzie zostawił swoje słuchawki, zanim zdaje sobie sprawę, że są one w jego torbie w samochodzie Liama.

\- Hej.. Um.. Masz coś przeciwko jeśli zobaczę Przyjaciół? - pyta Louisa, spodziewając się środkowego palca i zwykłego 'nie'.

\- Jasne - wzrusza ramionami, a Harry nie do końca wie co ma zrobić, ponieważ nie jest przyzwyczajony do jego spokojnej strony. Przyciska play i cicho śpiewa pod nosem piosenkę tytułową, kiedy słyszy jak Louis przeklina, a następnie wygrzebuje się ze swojej pościeli z poduszką w ręce.

\- Co ty robisz?

\- Nie potrafię zasnąć. Lubię Przyjaciół. A teraz się przesuń, wielkoludzie - mówi Louis, odrobinę mniej zły i nieco bardziej żartobliwie niż zazwyczaj. Harry przysuwa się bliżej ściany, pozwalając mu położyć się na miejscu obok. Łóżko jest pojedyncze, dlatego robi się troszkę tłoczno, ale nie jest to nieprzyjemne. Dalekie od tego.

Harry stara się skupić na ekranie, lecz Louis śmieje się głośno w swoją dłoń i cały ten czas uśmiecha oraz mówi pod nosem kilka kwestii bohaterów, przez co nie może przestać na niego patrzeć. Jego głowa znajduje się odrobinę niżej od Harry'ego, a ręka spoczywa leniwie na jego piersi, aby zrobić więcej miejsca, pocierając delikatnie jego skórę kiedy chichocze.

Zakłada ramię po stronie Louisa pod głową i pozwala jej na nie opaść, marszcząc nos, kiedy włosy chłopaka znajdują się przy jego nosie. Mają zapach kokosu i Harry uśmiecha się na myśl o użyciu przez niego jego odżywki, po tym jak dał mu dwudziestominutową przemowę na temat tego jak bezużyteczna jest.

W pewnej chwili musiał gdzieś zasnąć, ponieważ gdy spogląda na ekran, widzi jedynie odbicie swoje, oraz Louisa.

Jego głowa znajduje się na klatce Harry'ego, ramię wokół jego talii. Nie ma odwagi się poruszyć, ani też oddychać zbyt głośno. Ostrożnie zamyka ekran i skopuje laptopa w stronę swoich nóg, nie ryzykując przewrócenia Louisa, aby odłożyć go w bezpieczniejsze miejsce.

Zagięte ramię pod jego głową jest nieco odrętwiałe, dlatego nie ma wyboru jak tylko owinąć je wokół ramienia wtulonego w jego bok Louisa. Przeczesuje delikatnie jego włosy umieszczając je pod swoim podbródkiem, żeby nie udusić się kokosem i lekko panikuje, gdy Louis się porusza. Jednak zamiast wpadnięcia w szał na zdanie sobie sprawy, iż śpi na piersi Harry'ego, wsuwa nogę między jego i wtula się w jego ciało jak koala.

Harry ignoruje dreszcz sprawiający, że jego klatka piersiowa się ściska i jedynie umieszcza usta na włosach Louisa, zamykając oczy, gdy zasypiają wzajemnie ciasno się trzymając.

  
Kiedy się budzi, jest sam w pokoju. Przeciera swoje oczy i sunie dłonią po klatce piersiowej czując ducha ciała Louisa, zastanawiając się jak do cholery zniesie tego typu przytłaczające uczucia wobec swojego brata, i nie chcąc niczego więcej jak tylko wtulić się w pozostawione przez jego ciało ciepło.

 

  
*hard - ciężkie/twarde, gra słów :)

** "I'm _coming_ ", czyli _idę_ jak i _dochodzę_ , dlatego Harry pyta czy jest pewien

 


	3. Rozdział III

\- Mówię ci stary, w najbliższym czasie tam nie wrócimy - wzdycha Liam podrzucając piłkę do koszykówki i chwytając ją, leżąc na ławce w ogrodzie.

Oboje są przygotowani do wyjścia, kończąc jednak siedząc na zewnątrz i zastanawiając się dokąd mogliby pójść.

\- Koleś z którym Andy poznał Louisa znał właściciela i upewnił się, żeby żaden z nas nie wszedł już do tego klubu. Co się w ogóle stało?

Harry wzrusza ramionami, wciąż nie będąc pewnym odpowiedzi na to pytanie. Wie tylko, że nie jest nawet tak zły o znalezienie się na czarnej liście klubu, nie kiedy tak dobrze spał tej nocy...

Jest już blisko powiedzenia mu o dzieleniu przez nich łóżka, kiedy słyszą znajomy ruch krzaków. Szybko podnoszą się z miejsca i ukrywają za najwyższą, sięgającą do czoła ścianą. Podnoszą się na palcach, by spróbować zobaczyć co się dzieje.

Szpiegują Lottie za każdym razem, gdy grają w koszykówkę w ogrodzie Liama. Dziewczyna zawsze wymyka się ze swojego pokoju, dostaje się do ogrodu i zamiast po żwirze, zmierza po trawie w stronę drzwi znajdujących się przy bramie, nigdy ich nie zauważając.

Dziś jednak, zaspokoją swoją ciekawość i ruszą za nią gdziekolwiek ta się uda. Czekają aż samochód będzie wystarczająco daleko, ale nie za bardzo i ruszają samochodem Liama, podążając w bezpiecznej odległości tak, by ich nie złapano.

Czarne Porsche, które odebrało Lottie zatrzymuje się pod klubem dobrze znanym ich dwójce. Zawsze udawali się do niego będąc nieletnimi, wiedząc, że większość barmanów z łatwością sprzedawała drinki bez sprawdzania dowodów osobistych, dyskretnie unikając spojrzeń kilku stałych klientów będących policjantami.

Czekają aż dziewczyna wydostanie się z samochodu, w szoku chwytając się za ręce, kiedy widzą w jej towarzystwie trzech chłopaków i dziewczynę, wyglądających jak osoby przed którymi zawsze ostrzegają rodzice.

Ma na sobie czarną, ciasną sięgającą do połowy uda sukienkę z głębokim dekoltem oraz szpilki, które wyjaśniały jej czerwone palce na następny dzień. Jej twarz była idealnie umalowana i wybrała także najdłuższe sztuczne rzęsy dzięki którym wyróżniały się jej niebieskie oczy. W niczym nie przypomina Lottie którą wcześniej widział Harry i wygląda jeszcze pięknej niż zazwyczaj.

Parkują w dalekim kącie i wchodzą do środka, machając kilku znajomym twarzom, następnie chowając się przed linią wzroku Lottie.

Pozwala dwóm chłopakom z którymi przyszła zaprowadzić się na parkiet, ocierać się o nią, cały ten czas chichocząc. Harry nie ma pojęcia co zrobić, kogo ostrzec czy co rozwalić. W pewien sposób czuje jakby dotykali jego młodszą siostrę, dlatego silne pragnienie pobicia ich do nieprzyjemności zalewa jego klatkę piersiową.

Liam zdobywa dla nich drinki, ponieważ zaplanowali dyskretnie przez całą noc mieć ją na oku, ale jeden z chłopaków zbyt mocno przyciąga ją do swojej piersi, a dziewczyna bez powodzenia próbuje się odsunąć. Nie pozwala jej się uwolnić ze swojego uścisku i przyciąga do swojego krocza raz jeszcze mimo jej słabego, lecz wyraźnego braku zgody i to wystarcza, by Harry z Liamem wstali ze swoich miejsc.

\- Myślę, że ona nie chce już tańczyć - mówi Harry odciągając ją z ręką na plecach, by ukryć za sobą.

Wygląda odrobinę słabo i jest zaskoczona na ich widok, ale najwyraźniej nie wystarczająco, by coś powiedzieć, przez co Harry marszczy swoje brwi. Blondynka chichocze przy klatce piersiowej Liama, kiedy o niego się potyka i Harry'emu zajmuje jedno spojrzenie na jej zaczerwienione oczy oraz uśmieszek na ich twarzach, żeby zrozumieć.

\- Dosypaliście jej coś?!

Oboje wzruszają ramionami z zadowolonymi wyrazami twarzy, zaczynając rozmawiać ze sobą po francusku, całkowicie ignorując Harry'ego i Liama.

\- _Bande d’enculés!_ \- krzyczy w ich twarze, zaskakując dwójkę chłopaków przekonanych, że ich nie rozumie. Właśnie przechwalali się daniem jej narkotyku zazwyczaj stosowanych przez gwałcicieli, na czym złapał ich Harry.

Kiedy dziewczyna będąca z nimi unosi brew, wyraźnie wiedząc o co chodzi i będąc całkowicie w porządku, Harry odwraca się i po prostu stamtąd wychodzi, Lottie powoli odlatując w ramionach Liama.

Nie był kłócącym się typem i nawet grupa kryminalistów nie była w stanie wyprowadzić go z równowagi, przez co skończyłby na komisariacie. Nie zapomina jednak ostrzec dwóch mężczyzn, których wiedział, by unikać, gdy był młodszy o dwóch nieletnich gwałcicielach z alkoholem oraz narkotykami, wskazując na nich kiedy starają się uciec, na szczęście na próżno.

Zanoszą Lottie do samochodu Liama, Harry siada razem z nią na tylnich siedzeniach, gdy Liam zawozi ich do szpitala. Wiedzieli, że ten rodzaj narkotyku utrzymuje jedynie kilka godzin i przyniesie tylko zawroty głowy, jednakże nie mieli pojęcia jaka jego ilość znajdowała się w jej organizmie oraz jak dziewczyna zareaguje, dlatego postanowili nie ryzykować.

Harry trzyma ją ciasno w swoich ramionach, kiedy ta mamrocze przeróżne bzdury i zaczyna powoli zasypiać. Stara się ją od tego powstrzymać nie chcąc, żeby zapadła w śpiączkę lub by stało się coś znacznie gorszego, przerażony brakiem życia w jej oczach.

Kiedy docierają na izbę przyjęć w ciągu następnych dwudziestu minut, Harry owija jedno z jej ramion wokół swojej szyi i wślizguje swoje pod jej kolana, aby wnieść ją do środka jak szybko to możliwe. Na szczęście w kolejce są jedynie cztery osoby, które nie zdają się umierać, więc ruszają do najbliższej pielęgniarki, by wszystko jej wyjaśnić.

Wystarcza jej jedno spojrzenie na blondynkę, żeby przyprowadzić nosze by mogła się położyć. Następnie sprawdza jej puls oraz wzrok i podejmuje próbę rozmowy, jednak nie otrzymuje żadnej reakcji, więc woła kolejną pielęgniarkę.

Po zobaczeniu na jakich spanikowanych wyglądają, wskazują Liamowi oraz Harry'emu, aby zaczekali w poczekalni, kiedy ci będą sprawdzali jej stan, nie będąc w stanie osaczać profesjonalistów upewniając się, że wszystko z nią w porządku.

Zajmują miejsca, czekając na zawołanie ich przez pielęgniarkę, a Harry stara się wyrzucić z głowy to o czym przypomina mu zapach w pomieszczeniu.

\- Wszystko będzie z nią w porządku - Liam ściska ramię Harry'ego i przyciąga go do swojego boku, by móc pocierać ręką po jego ramieniu doskonale wiedząc, że nie jest to dla niego łatwe.

Nie może powstrzymać powrotu myśli do dnia, kiedy wszystko uległo zmianie. Puste miejsca wokół niego za bardzo przypominają te same, na które wspinał się, aby zająć czas podczas gdy lekarze starali się ustalić czy jego mama będzie żyła lub też nie. Dźwięk automatów z jedzeniem cofa go do czasu, kiedy jego siostra przynosiła mu chipsy podczas czekania, a w uszach odbija się odgłos karetki znajdującej się na zewnątrz.

\- Powinienem im coś zrobić - odzywa się Liam, wciąż zły przez to, iż Harry zmusił go do pozostawienia tego w rękach dwóch policjantów.

\- Ale wtedy nie bylibyśmy tutaj tylko dla jednej osoby - ripostuje Harry, a Liam się nie wykłóca.

Kiedy pielęgniarka woła ich po godzinie i pokazuje, by poszli za nią, Harry nabiera głębokiego oddechu, wdzięczny za rękę Liama na jego talii gotów złapać go w każdej chwili.

Mijają na swojej drodze kilkanaście tymczasowych łóżek, nim docierają do Lottie. Jej oczy są zamknięte i wygląda na znacznie bardziej spokojniejszą niż wcześniej.

\- Musiała wziąć znacząco małą dawkę, nie ma niepokojącej ilości narkotyku w jej organizmie. Będzie odczuwała lekkie zawroty głowy, ale wszystko powinno być w porządku. Potrzebuje jedynie odpoczynku oraz wody. Teraz, jesteście pewni, że nic nie wydarzyło się przed waszym przyjazdem?

Harry i Liam spoglądają na siebie ze strachem, jednak dochodzą do wniosku, że nic nie mogło się stać podczas krótkiej drogi do klubu. W klubie cały czas mieli ją na oku i nie robiła nic oprócz tańca i rozmowy z grupą.

\- Nie wydaje mi się - Harry potrząsa głową.

\- Cóż, jeśli coś się wydarzyło, proszę poinformujcie o tym jak najszybciej, szczególnie jeśli wiecie kto będzie za to odpowiedzialny. Powinniście się również upewnić, że będzie wiedzieć co się stało i co mogło się stać - wyjaśnia pielęgniarka, a następnie odchodzi w kierunku innego pacjenta.

\- Jestem pewien, że nic się nie stało Haz - mówi Liam widząc przejęcie na twarzy przyjaciela.

\- Lottie.. - wzdycha Harry, przeczesując jej blond włosy. - Co ty sobie myślałaś...

\- Mmh - nuci dziewczyna, otwierając swoje oczy pod jego dłonią.

\- Cześć - przekrzywia głowę zaciskając usta i posyłając jej mały uśmiech.

\- Jak się czujesz? - pyta Liam z dłońmi w kieszeni.

\- Głupio? - prycha Lottie. Siada, cały czas się krzywiąc i opiera głowę na poduszce.

\- Nie jesteś głupia. Byłaś niesamowicie nieodpowiedzialna i wystraszyłaś nas na śmierć, ale nie jesteś głupia. To oni są - oznajmia Harry otrzymując w zamian słaby uśmiech, po czym blondynka spuszcza głowę i bawi się koronką na swojej sukience.

\- Chciałam tylko dobrze się bawić i spotkać ze znajomymi..

\- Skąd ich w ogóle znasz? - pyta po tym jak Liam opuszcza pomieszczenie w celu zdobycia przekąsek z automatu.

\- Jednego z nich poznałam przez internet. Nic podejrzanego, po prostu pisanie na Tumblr i tak dalej. Powiedział, że tutaj mieszka, więc jak Des nas zaprosił zaczęłam planować spotkanie z nim i jego znajomymi. Wydawali się super, rozmawialiśmy na Skype więc czekałam na to spotkanie..

\- Czy.. - zaczyna, ale potrzebuje do tego więcej siły. - Czy oni ci coś zrobili?

\- Nie! Nie... - odpowiada natychmiast marszcząc brwi. - To był pierwszy raz jak zaakceptowałam drinka w samochodzie. Pamiętam wszystko oprócz jazdy tutaj.

\- Ale dlaczego nikogo nie ostrzegłaś? Co byśmy zrobili gdybyśmy nie znaleźli cię jutro w łóżku nie mając pojęcia gdzie jesteś?

\- Nie chciałam, żeby mama się dowiedziała.

\- Cóż, mogłaś przyjść do mnie lub do Gemmy, albo do Louisa.

\- Nie chciałam, żeby ktoś miał przeze mnie kłopoty. Po prostu.. - wzdycha i opuszcza znów swoją głowę. - Jestem zmęczona byciem tą dobrą dziewczynką, która nigdy nie pocałowała chłopaka i jest cały czas nazywana 'sztywną' albo 'zakonnicą'. Myślałam, że jeśli prześpię się z chłopakiem to nie będę już dłużej tym dziwakiem. I może też będę miała więcej znajomych w domu.

\- Spójrz na mnie - Harry stosuje swój 'pozwól mi cię czegoś nauczyć' ton głosu i czeka aż Lottie podniesie swój wzrok, zanim kontynuuje. - Nie potrzebujesz uzasadniać swojej wartości tym ile razy pocałowałaś chłopaka. Chyba że jego usta są magiczne i przemienią cię w natychmiastową boginię, inaczej nie widzę powodu zmuszania się do czegoś na co jeszcze nie jesteś gotowa.

Spuszcza ponownie swój wzrok, przygryzając dolną wargę.

\- Ale ludzie wyśmiewają się z tego, że jesteś dziewicą, a ja mam dość oceniania za to, że postanawiasz zaczekać do ślubu.

\- Kogo interesuje co myślą inni? Kutas żadnego chłopaka nie jest wystarczająco ważny, aby cię zdefiniować - mówi odrobinę chłodno, ale ma na myśli każde słowo, a dziewczyna się nie wzdryga, więc prawdopodobnie nie jest zaskoczona doborem jego słów. - Jeśli chcesz zaczekać aż poznasz kogoś komu naprawdę ufasz i widzisz z nim przyszłość, zrób to. Jeśli chcesz zrobić coś z uroczym chłopakiem poznanym na imprezie, zrób to. Bez względu na to co zrobisz, tak długo jak czujesz się z tym komfortowo, nie jest to interes nikogo innego.

\- Mówisz tak, jakbyś nie śmiał się, kiedy Lou i ja powiedzieliśmy, że zaczekamy do ślubu ani nie oceniał tego jak się ubieram - Lottie marszczy brwi. Harry'emu zajmuje chwila na odpowiedź, wiedząc, że ma ona rację.

\- Wiem. Przepraszam za to, nie powinienem się śmiać, nie jestem do tego przyzwyczajony tak myślę.. I przyznaję, że byłem trochę zaskoczony twoim strojem - wyznaje Harry. - Ale widziałem sposób w jaki patrzysz na Gemmę i widziałem też to jak mówisz o czystości. To tak jakby to nie było nawet twoim wyborem, jak gdyby zabronione ci było znalezienie tego co lubisz lub coś.

\- Wiedziałam, że nie jesteś taki jak my! - uśmiecha się Lottie, odkrywając, że nie ma takich samych poglądów jak jej rodzina. - Po prostu nie chcę żeby mama myślała, że zamieniam się w dziwkę.

\- Słyszysz samą siebie? - chichocze cicho nie będąc w stanie zrozumieć dlaczego ta rodzina nie może być sobą. - Odkąd noszenie ubrań, które ci się podobają robi z ciebie dziwkę?

Lottie trzyma swoją głowę spuszczoną w dół, jakby kwestionując wszystko co do tej pory myślała.

\- Powiesz o tym mamie?

\- Nie jeśli nie chcesz żebym to zrobił - uśmiecha się, a Lottie to odwzajemnia dziękując mu. - Ale nigdy nie wahaj się żeby do mnie zadzwonić w sytuacji jak ta. Albo do Gemmy. Uratowała mnie z wielu sytuacji, które mogły skończyć się dla mnie bardzo, _bardzo_ źle. I jestem pewien, że Louis spieszył by do ciebie w ciągu mniej niż sekundy.

Dziewczyna skina i wyciera kilka łez, które zaczęły pokazywać się w kącikach jej oczu, rezygnując ze starań, by makijaż się nie rozmazał.

\- Wie on o twoich małych północnych przygodach?

\- Nie. Zabiłby mnie! Albo moich znajomych.. - kręci swoją głową. - Nie chciałam, żeby się o mnie martwił. Zawsze ma przeze mnie kłopoty i nie chciałam widzieć jak po raz kolejny bierze na siebie winę.

Liam następnie wraca z rękami pełnymi batoników czekoladowych i Getorades, gdy Harry krzywo się uśmiecha, w dziwny sposób zadowolony tym, że Louis zrobiłby dla niej wszystko.

\- To wszystko co mieli.. - wzrusza przepraszająco ramionami i odkłada wszystko na łóżku.

\- Dziękuję! - Lottie uśmiecha się szeroko i chwyta Twixa.

\- Czujesz się lepiej? - Liam siada na łóżku przy jej zakrytych stopach i sięga po opakowanie M&M's.

\- O wiele, tak - posyła mu uśmiech z pełnymi ustami. Harry przyciąga krzesło, które zauważył kilka łóżek dalej i otwiera Kinder Bueno siadając.

Lottie nagle pokazuje swoje zęby w szerokim uśmiechu, a Harry i Liam czują jakby coś ich ominęło i unoszą brwi w swoją stronę.

\- To przypomina mi o czasie, kiedy złamałam swoją rękę - chichocze. - Słyszałam jak Louis robi plany z przyjaciółmi wybierając się na deskorolkę i w jednym z nich byłam zauroczona, więc jako dwunastolatka, która sądziła, że znalazła swoją miłość zaszantażowałam go i zabrał mnie ze sobą. Cały czas się mi przyglądał i upewnił się, że jego znajomi też będą się mną opiekować. Byłam taka szczęśliwa, bo moje zauroczenie nie opuszczało mojego boku.. Jasne, dla niego było to coś jak braterski obowiązek, ale i tak się cieszyłam.

\- Tak czy inaczej, Louis nie chciał, żebym jeździła, bo wiedział, że nie potrafię utrzymać równowagi i pierwsze co, to bym upadła na cement. Więc czekałam aż będzie zbyt skupiony na swoich _świetnych trikach_... - używa głosu swojego brata i macha dłonią robiąc znak 'westside' wywołując śmiech Harry'ego i Liama. -... kiedy jego znajomi byli zajęci dopingowaniem go i przez sekundę na mnie nie patrzyli. Niestety miał rację, żeby mi na to nie pozwalać, bo odwróciłam się w najgorszy możliwy sposób i poleciałam w powietrze lądując na lewej ręce.

\- Ałć! - oboje krzywią się w tym samym czasie.

\- Wiem! Zaczęłam krzyczeć a moje ramię stawało się fioletowe, więc pojechaliśmy do szpitala w którym pracowała znajoma mamy, więc pojawiła się niedługo potem - bierze kolejny kęs swojego batonika, nie zwracając uwagi na spadające na jej kolana okruchy. - Kiedy mnie zobaczyła, była wściekła. Nakrzyczała na mnie aż stała się czerwona, mówiąc że wyszłam bez pozwolenia i bla bla..

\- Więc Louis powiedział, że to jego wina. Powiedział jej, że próbował mnie nauczyć i myślał, że byłam wystarczająco stabilna. Powiedział, że przekonał mnie do pójścia z nim do skateparku i nie ma mnie o co obwiniać. Zabrała jego laptop, jego gry, komórkę i dała szlaban na cały miesiąc. Miał siedemnaście lat i mógł chodzić jedynie do szkoły i z powrotem. Nic poza tym.

\- To miło z jego strony! Nie jestem pewien czy zrobiłbym coś takiego dla mojej siostry... - komentuje Liam, kończąc swoje drugie opakowanie orzeszków pokrytych czekoladą. Harry opiera się na łóżku z podbródkiem na swoich rękach, starając się nie uśmiechać za szeroko na usłyszenie tej historii, nie wyglądać na bardziej zainteresowanego niż powinien.

\- Tak.. Nie dostałam nawet szlabanu ani nic takiego, bo myślała, że był to jego wpływ. Dobra część jest taka, że kiedy dostałam swój gips narysował na nim różne rysunki i powiedział, że bez względu na to co się stanie, będziemy my przeciwko światu - mając na myśli mamę - chichocze. - Narysował na nim KT i powiedział, że jest to super bohater którego zadaniem jest chronienie mnie. _Kapitan Tommo._

Liam ma na twarzy swój uroczy uśmiech, a w swoim sercu Harry czuje przyjemne mrowienie. Teraz rozumie dlaczego Lottie nazywa czasem swojego brata 'Kapitanem Tommo' i widzi całkowicie inną stronę chłopaka, którego uważał za kogoś, kto nie jest zdolny do altruizmu.

Wypełniają jej wypis ze szpitala, patrząc na to, że dziewczyna nie ma osiemnastu lat i Harry uśmiecha się zdecydowanie za szeroko, kiedy ta mówi pielęgniarce, że może się pod nim podpisać, ponieważ jest jej bratem.

Następnie czekają aż Lottie będzie w stanie bez problemu iść i zmierzają z powrotem do domu około trzeciej w nocy, wdzięczni, że wszystko stało się wczesnym wieczorem, a więc unikną Jay oraz Desa.

Lottie dziękuje Harry'emu i Liamowi, kierując się w ciszy do swojego pokoju. Harry jednak nie jest zmęczony, więc proponuje Liamowi piwo w kuchni, który odmawia mówiąc, że jest wykończony, dlatego przytula go i wraca do domu, przeklinając w ogrodzie prawdopodobnie przypominając sobie, że posiada klucze i nie musi wspinać się przez płot.

Harry otwiera lodówkę w celu wyjęcia piwa, ale na jednej z półek zauważa butelkę wódki i myśli, że mógłby napić się shota.. Albo i czterech. Nie ma ochoty na picie samemu, ale z chęcią za pomocą alkoholu pozbyłby się uczuć z którymi radzi sobie od pierwszego dnia pobytu tutaj.

Po ich raczej ciekawej nocy, Louis po raz kolejny zaczął go unikać. Tym razem natomiast wychodzi z pomieszczenia jak tylko pojawi się w nim Harry, odwraca się plecami w jego kierunku podczas snu i odmawia bycia z nim w jednej drużynie podczas rodzinnych aktywności. Tak, jak gdyby starał się udawać, że Harry w ogóle nie istnieje.

Powinien się tym nie martwić i być obojętny, zamiast tego jest jedynie zraniony. Dodajmy do tego fakt, iż zaczyna powoli zauważać, że Louis może być w większym stopniu człowiekiem niż uważał wcześniej oraz fakt, że spędził właśnie godziny siedząc w szpitalu i starając się nie przypominać sobie najgorszego dnia w jego życiu, a znajdziesz go leżącego na kuchennej podłodze ze szklanką na piersi, zastanawiającego się kiedy jego jedynym zmartwieniem przestała być ilość pianek jakie potrafi zjeść nim umrze.

Wraca myślami do nocy w klubie i sposobu w jaki patrzył na niego Louis. Myśli o wyrazie jego twarzy, jakby prowokował go do dotknięcia Diego, prowokował do zwrócenia uwagi na kogoś innego niż on sam...

Myśli o historii opowiedzianej w szpitalu przez Lottie i wyobraża sobie jak ten stara się przekonać swoją siostrę, że zdoła ochronić ją przed wszystkim. Myśli o tym jak spał na jego piersi, gorącym oddechu, miękkich włosach i lekkim zaroście delikatnie zostawiającym na nim ślady.

Myśli o tym jak niewłaściwe wszystko jest, kiedy do jego uszu docierają ciche kroki i nagle znajduje się na podłodze tuż obok drugiej osoby.

\- O mój boże! Kiedy nauczysz się nie rozkładać wszędzie swoich nóg?! - mamrocze Louis. Harry ignoruje go i siada, by wypełnić kolejną szklankę wódką, pochłaniając ją, po czym z powrotem opiera się o szafki.

\- Pijesz sam? - pyta Louis, gdy wstaje i wyjmuje butelkę wody z lodówki.

\- Przepraszam, do mnie mówisz? - Harry zadaje pytanie w dramatyczny sposób powodując, że Louis przewraca oczami.

\- Widzisz tu kogoś innego?

\- Nie wiem, więcej uwagi zwracasz na karton płatków niż na mnie, więc.. Pijesz sam, Coco? - zwraca się do kartonowej małpki na stole i tak, to właśnie moment, kiedy wie, że wypił za dużo.

\- Harry - mówi stanowczo, a brunet udaje, że nie zaspokaja to małej jego części o której nie był świadomy, że czegoś potrzebuje.

Nie mówią nic więcej, kiedy Louis pije ze swojej butelki, a Harry bawi się szklanką leżącą na podłodze.

\- Myślę, że jestem pijany - chichocze Harry i błogo się uśmiecha, potykając gdy stara się podnieść.

\- Woah woah, uważaj Bambi! - Louis łapie go i owija ramiona wokół talii, by posadzić go na jednym z krzeseł, ale on jedynie zsuwa się na ziemię pociągając go ze sobą.

Opierają swoje placy o rząd szafek za nimi i Harry omal nie protestuje, gdy Louis zabiera swoje ręce. Po prostu siedzi i wpatruje się w niego, obserwując sposób w jaki padające przez okno światło księżyca rozświetla jego policzki w przyciemnionej kuchni.

Cierpi, aby sięgnąć ręką i poprawić jego włosy oraz nie wie czy w najbliższym czasie będzie w stanie wyrzucić z głowy jego długie rzęsy, kiedy Louis odwraca się przodem do niego ze wzrokiem wbitym w podłogę.

\- Przeraziłem się - Louis odzywa się znikąd, opierając głowę o szafkę. - Obudziłem się w twoim łóżku... I się przeraziłem.

Harry w normalnej sytuacji by skinął, zadał pytania lub nawet zaakceptował to wyznanie, ale zamiast tego chichocze i stuka go w jego mały nos, sprawiając, że Louis spogląda w górę.

\- Twoje rzęsy są taaaaaaaakie długie! - wykrzykuje Harry, prawie się śliniąc, kiedy trzyma otwarte usta jakby był w szoku.

\- Co? - chichocze Louis, prawdopodobnie rozbawiony jego dramatycznym tonem głosu.

\- A twoje włosy wyglądają na takie miękkie.. - kontynuuje w uniesieniu. - Jak piórka, ale lepsze. Znacznie lepsze!

\- Naprawdę jesteś stuknięty - śmieje się szatyn, chowając swój uśmiech za dłonią.

W niczym nie przypomina wyglądu do jakiego zdołał przyzwyczaić się Harry. Nie przypomina awanturnika jakiego poznał, ani też cichego i uprzejmego charakteru w który się wciela. Przypomina natomiast małego jeża, który z łatwością mógłby zwinąć się w kulkę i pozwolić Harry'emu trzymać go w swojej kieszeni.

\- Myślę, że jestem - szepcze, nieco poważniej.

Musi być naprawdę obłąkany, aby zatracić się w oczach Louisa, stuknięty zaczynając czuć oszałamiające ciepło kiedykolwiek jest w jego pobliżu i szalony za myślenie o nim w ten właśnie sposób.

Louis przypatruje się mu swoimi błyszczącymi tęczówkami, wyglądając jak zwykle atrakcyjnie w ciemności i unosi dłoń do twarzy Harry'ego. Ostrożnie gładzi opuszkami palców jego policzek, jak gdyby zrobienie to z większą siłą miało sprawić, że zniknie. Nie porusza nimi, jedynie dotyka skóry Harry'ego czując promieniujące z jego zaczerwienionych policzków ciepło.

Opuszcza je szybko po tym, lecz Harry zapoznał się właśnie z czymś, co byłby w stanie zrobić wszystko, by poczuć ponownie. Zaczyna mu już brakować ledwie dotykających go palców, lekkiej bryzy którą stworzyły gdy opuściły jego skórę i brakować ciepłego oddechu Louisa, kiedy westchnął tuż obok jego twarzy.

\- Zrób to jeszcze raz - szepcze, zamykając swoje oczy. - Proszę.

Pomieszczenie jest ciche i zbyt ciemne, aby móc zobaczyć coś oprócz błyszczących oczu Louisa. Harry jest bliski przekonania samego siebie, że wyobraził sobie ten dotyk, ale palce chłopaka nagle ponownie znajdują się na jego twarzy bez ostrzeżenia.

Tym razem, sunie nimi wzdłuż całej twarzy póki nie sięga do kącika warg Harry'ego. Harry rozchyla lekko usta i mruży oczy, jakby dotyk Louisa był bolesny, za wyjątkiem tego, iż jest boleśnie kojący. Jak gdyby był dotykany najostrzejszą igłą, którą w pewien sposób odczuwa jak najdelikatniejszy z płatków.

Kciuk Louisa spoczywa na podbródku Harry'ego, podczas gdy palec wskazujący przesuwa się po jego dolnej wardze, śledząc jej kształt i pokrótce się zatrzymując. Harry zaciska usta przy czubku jego palca i składa na nim lekki pocałunek, po długim czasie dopiero w pełni się odsuwając.

Powtarza cmoknięcie jeszcze raz biorąc w usta większą część jego palca wysuwając lekko język nim się odsuwa, pozostawiając jego palec wskazujący delikatnie zwilżonym.

\- Harry my nie powinniśmy- szepcze Louis, ledwie słyszalnie.

\- Shhh - potrząsa głową.

Owija dłoń wokół nadgarstka Louisa nie dodając zbędnego nacisku i przyciąga rękę do swoich ust. Pociera o nią swoimi wargami składając pocałunki po czym złącza ich palce, by delikatnie ścisnąć jego dłoń.

Mógłby przestać, mógłby zabrać swoją dłoń, ale Louis zaczyna w odpowiedzi pocierać jego palce i byłby szaleńcem gdyby to zatrzymał, kiedy płatki gładzą jego skórę.

Spogląda w górę na Louisa i odnajduje go wpatrującego się w ich złączone palce, przygryzając przy tym wargę i wyglądając na zadyszanego. Harry przysuwa ich dłonie do swoich ust intensywnie przypatrując się drugiemu chłopakowi, gdy całuje jego obrączkę czystości wystawiając czubek swojego języka, gotów doświadczyć ekstazy wywołanej spojrzeniem, które posyła mu Louis.

Zanim jednak to robi, przybliża się do jego twarzy i wbija wzrok w usta, zwalczając każdą chęć przesunięcia się bliżej.

Louis musi przeprowadzać tą samą walkę wewnętrzną, ponieważ utrzymuje swoje spojrzenie na ustach Harry'ego jakby były stworzone ze złota.

Kiedy przerwa między nimi prawie nie istnieje Louis delikatnie się przysuwa, dopóki ich usta nie dotykają się jak najdalej to możliwe. Nie ma żadnego nacisku, żadnego ruchu, nic poza dotykiem ich warg.

Gdy Harry zaczyna poruszać wargami, jak najdelikatniej, Louis rozchyla usta wystarczająco, aby go poczuć, jedynie po to, by po chwili szybko się odsunąć i odwrócić wzrok. Uderza głową w szafki i zaciska usta, jakby powstrzymując się od rozwalenia czegokolwiek.

\- Jesteś pijany - wydusza z siebie.

\- Myślisz, że robię to dlatego, bo jestem pijany? - pyta szeptem, zraniony, że chłopak mógłby tak pomyśleć.

\- Tak. Jutro będziesz tego żałował - decyduje przed tym jak na niego spogląda. - Powinieneś zadzwonić do tego chłopaka z klubu - jego słowa są ostre, jakby wydawał rozkaz i Harry przechodzi z chęci pocałowania go do uderzenia.

\- Być może i to zrobię - marszczy swoje brwi.

\- Dobrze - mówi Louis z nieczytelnym wyrazem twarzy.

\- I może go dotknę.

\- Jak chcesz.

\- Może pozwolę mu dotknąć mnie - szepcze, a Louis wzrusza ramionami, zachowując się jakby go to nie interesowało. - Nie obchodzi cię to, że mnie dotknie?

\- Nie - odpowiada szatyn, nic nie zdradzając swoją twarzą.

\- Nie obchodzi cię jeśli... - mamrocze cicho dotykając dłonią swoich ust, cały ten czas gdy Louis mu się przypatruje. - dotknie mnie tutaj? Albo tutaj? - sunie palcami wzdłuż swojego torsu z oczami Louisa podążającymi za każdym jego ruchem. - Lub tutaj..? - zjeżdża powoli dłonią w kierunku paska swoich jeansów i delikatnie pociera krocze.

Obserwując go Louis omal nie wydaje z siebie sapnięć.

\- Nie - powtarza i znów odwraca spojrzenie.

\- Nie zachowuj się tak, jakbyś nie chciał.

\- Nie chcę - wyznaje Louis i się podnosi, szybko docierając do wyjścia z kuchni. - Nie interesuje się dupkami - rzuca oschle i wybiega z pomieszczenia.

Harry obserwuje jak odchodzi, zastanawiając się dlaczego leży zdruzgotany na kuchennej podłodze, ciężko oddychając i czując ukłucie w sercu.

Powtarza sobie, że Louis jest nikim jak tylko jego przyszłym bratem, dupkiem którego poznał kilka tygodni wcześniej, irytującym idiotą oraz kłamcą. I musi sobie o tym przypomnieć zanim rozpocznie coś, czego nie będzie w stanie przerwać.

 


	4. Rozdział IV

Reszta tygodnia mija w mgnieniu oka, chociaż Harry odnosi wrażenie jakby każda kolejna sekunda trwała wieczność.

Większość swojego czasu spędza z Liamem oraz innymi znajomymi, imprezując nocami w przeróżnych klubach i willach. Spotkał również ponownie Diego i przeprosił za ostatnią noc. Jego przyjaciel na szczęście szybko mu wybaczył i od tej pory zaprasza go do siebie ciągle flirtując, bez względu na to jak bardzo zdystansowany Harry może być.

Rzadko jednak znajdują się sami, zawsze zaciągani w różne miejsca przez wspólnych znajomych lub grając na plaży w gry drużynowe.

Harry nie opowiada o swoich planach ojcu czy Jay, więc nie zostaje tym samym zmuszany do zabierania ze sobą Louisa, nie to, że i tak by to zrobił.

Nie widział go zbyt często w ciągu ostatnich kilku dni. Jak tylko znajdują się w swoim towarzystwie, są krzyki, przewracanie oczami i Louis pokazujący mu środkowy palec, gdy jego mama nie patrzy.

Znajdują każde możliwe wymówki do kłótni i nawet nie kłopoczą się, żeby zaprzestać dokuczaniu przed rodzicami, którzy za każdym razem ich rozdzielają zdezorientowani dlaczego ci tak bardzo się nienawidzą.

Harry swoje noce spędza zazwyczaj u Liama lub Diego, dlatego nie musi radzić sobie ze złością aż do snu.

Zatem gdy wszyscy przygotowują się i udają do kościoła, po prostu nie jest zadowolony z siedzenia obok drugiego chłopaka. Zdążył zebrać już wystarczająco gniewu i nie chce nic poza pozostaniem z dala od niego.

Tak jak ostatnim razem, większość mszy Harry spędza na obserwowaniu pozostałych osób i zgadywaniu przeprowadzanych w ich głowie konwersacji. Jego wzrok zatrzymuje się na Diego dokładnie w tym samym miejscu jak ostatnio do którego się uśmiecha, otrzymując w odpowiedzi oczko dzięki któremu nieśmiało spuszcza swoją głowę.

\- Bóg cię obserwuje - Louis szepcze żartobliwie bez patrzenia na Harry'ego, który stara się go ignorować, ale są to pierwsze słowa których nie wykrzyczał do niego w ciągu ostatnich dni, dlatego nie potrafi zatrzymać tego dla siebie.

\- Czemu taki jesteś? - Gemma szczypie jego ucho z miejsca obok na co Harry się krzywi, lecz kontynuuje nieco ciszej, gdy ksiądz przemawia.

\- Co? - Louis marszczy brwi próbując ponownie skupić się na księdzu.

\- Jesteś dupkiem, później jesteś miły, potem się oddalasz i znowu wracasz do bycia okropnym. Nie możesz po prostu pozostać przy jednym?! - sapie i zakłada lewą nogę na prawą, prostując plecy.

Mała dziewczynka tuż przed nimi odwraca się i go ucisza, i Harry zaczyna zastanawiać się czy całe sąsiedztwo nie zebrało się, żeby na niego spiskować. Posyła jej zabawną minę a ta chichocze, wystawiając swój język. Odwzajemnia tym samym co rozpoczyna bitwę na śmieszne miny dopóki tata dziewczynki jej nie odwraca a Gemma uderza kolano brata.

Przez resztę mszy pozostają w ciszy, powracając do narzekania na siebie nawzajem jak tylko się wydostają.

W kościele udało im się wystarczająco uspokoić, nawet gdy Harry celowo rozłożył swoje nogi, kiedy Louis próbował wydostać się z ławki, powodując tym, że się potknął i wpadł na zirytowaną kobietę, nawet gdy Louis pchnął go podczas uklękania sprawiając, że Harry stracił równowagę i upadł tworząc efekt domina zabierając każdego ze sobą, otrzymując jęki całego rzędu osób, kiedy Louis w tym czasie udawał niewinnego.

Jak tylko docierają z powrotem do domu, Harry biegnie do swojego pokoju i przebiera się w jeansowe szorty oraz białą koszulkę, wsuwa na głowę okulary przeciwsłoneczne i chwyta klapki nim wraca na dół gotów korzystać z wolności od Gniewolandu - co stało się oficjalnym miejscem, gdzie Louis Tomlinson był królem gniewu.

\- Dokąd idziesz? - woła Des, gdy Harry znajduje się prawie za drzwiami.

\- Do Diego.

\- Diego? Diego Deschamps?

\- Tak! Wrócę wieczorem... Chyba - mówi i wychodzi przed kolejnymi pytaniami.

Odległość do domu Diego wynosi jedynie trzy domy, gdzie chłopak zaprosił go do korzystania z kortu do tenisa oraz sprawdzenia niedawno sprowadzonej, niemieckiej kolekcji filmów dokumentalnych Big Bang, a nie istniało wiele rzeczy których był w stanie odmówić w zamian za dokumenty dyskutujące o pochodzeniu wszechświata jak i jego rozwoju, w języku niemieckim. Lubił naukę języków oraz fizykę, dlatego więc było to najlepszym połączeniem z możliwych. Jest to w zasadzie jedną z rzeczy, którą z Diego mieli wspólnego, gdy pierwszy raz się poznali.

Zajmują miejsce na kanapie w salonie chłopaka i włączają telewizję, po czym  Harry zaczyna przysłuchiwać się lektorowi. Jest w trakcie mentalnej konfrontacji z Einsteinem i Hawkingiem, kiedy czuje pocałunek Diego na karku i mimo skupienia na swojej wewnętrznej debacie, nie może powstrzymać przybliżenia się do dotyku.

Następnym co odczuwa jest dłoń na udzie, którą subtelnie cofa i umieszcza między nimi na kanapie. Wcześniejszy pocałunek w szyję był przyjemny, lecz wciąż nie do końca ma na to ochotę. Zazwyczaj te sprawy przychodziły mu łatwo, tym razem jednak jego myśli zapełnia coś - a raczej ktoś - inny.

Niestety, osoba ta jest zabronionym terytorium. Musi o niej zapomnieć i nie pozwolić, by jego 'brat' dupek wszedł mu w drogę. Z tą właśnie myślą odwraca głowę i chwyta policzek Diego nim złącza ich wargi, zostawiając szybki pocałunek który w pewien sposób czuć wymuszony.

Stara się przekonać samego siebie, iż nie jest to takie złe. Dobrze wie, że Diego świetnie całuje i ma niesamowite usta. Ciągle jednak odpycha jego język, utrzymując pocałunek prostym jedynie ocierając o siebie ich wargi.

Kiedy Diego po raz trzeci próbuje rozchylić usta, Harry odsuwa się od niego i ponownie skupia wzrok na ekranie telewizji posyłając mu uśmiech w celu zamaskowania faktu, iż nie chciał już dłużej udawać że czerpie z tego przyjemność.

Jego telefon wibruje gdzie znajduje się w kieszeni, co wykorzystuje aby wyjść do łazienki, korzystając z okazji żeby pobyć samemu i po prostu odetchnąć.

Opada na podłogę opierając się o drzwi i otwiera swoje wiadomości.

Tata: Wieczór filmowy! Obecność obowiązkowa!

PS: Diego????????

PSS: Louis wygląda na smutnego więc bądź dla niego miły xx

Ja: Co oglądamy? Ludzi Boga?! LOL

PS: Nie chcesz wiedzieć

PSS: Spróbuję x

Tata: Wiem że żartujesz, ale to prawdziwy film... Do zobaczenia

\- Poważnie?! - szepcze pod nosem i uderza głową w drzwi. Następnie wraca do pokoju siadając na kanapie, Diego nieco bardziej spięty niż chwilę wcześniej.

Wznawiają oglądanie dokumentu z niezręczną przerwą między nimi, jednak Harry jest zbyt zajęty tym co dzieje się na ekranie, by zauważyć.

Wraca do domu około piątej po tym jak pozwala Diego pocałować się w policzek, zastanawiając kiedy stał się wyłącznie przyjacielem nie będącym w stanie odwrócić uwagi od innych spraw.

Gdy dociera na miejsce wszystko jest już przygotowane. Nie ma jednak Gemmy i Harry podejrzewa, że tata poddał się jej 'ale tatooooo', które nigdy nie zawodzi i w tym momencie sam żałuje, że nie spróbował swoich sztuczek.

Ku zaskoczeniu Harry'ego obecny jest również Liam, zajęty rozmową z Lottie i brunet zastanawia się czy nie został przypadkiem zatrzymany, gdy wstąpił oddać Lottie zostawioną w jego samochodzie pomadkę.

Każdy z nich zajmuje swoje miejsce, Jay i Des na największej kanapie, Lottie oraz Liam tuż obok, zmuszając Harry'ego do zajęcia miejsca obok Louisa.

Jay zarzuca na ich czwórkę ogromny koc następnie wyłączając światła, pogrążając pokój w przerażającej ciemności z zamkniętymi zasłonami, które blokują światło dzienne, by obejrzeć dwugodzinny film o mnichach.

Jak tylko film się rozpoczyna Harry ma dość. Już raz go kiedyś obejrzał z czystej ciekawości, jednak nadal nie wie jak mu się to udało. Zgaduje że może po prostu się zdrzemnąć, siedząc w odległości gdzie ani Des, czy też Jay nie zauważą, choć w tym momencie jego myśli są zajęte czymś przez co nie może w pełni się zrelaksować.

 

 

Louis jest przyciśnięty do jego boku w swojej białej koszulce z krótkim rękawem oraz czarnych spodniach dresowych i wszystko byłoby w porządku, gdyby Harry nie mógł czuć jego ciepła czy perfum, naturalnego zapachu kwiatów oraz pianek.

Ich ramiona w pewnym momencie się o siebie ocierają i Harry odwraca się twarzą do niego, zamiast tego odnajdując się zaledwie kilka milimetrów od jego ust, ponieważ on również postanowił wyszeptać coś w tym samym czasie. Oboje zastygają w miejscu, ale Louis mimo to pochyla się nad jego uchem, by odezwać się tak cicho jak to możliwe podczas gdy wszyscy wpatrują się w ekran.

\- Jak twoja randka? - szepcze, najwyraźniej zainteresowany lecącym filmem w tym samym stopniu co Harry.

\- Nie twoja sprawa - mówi równie cicho Harry, powracając do filmu.

\- Czy on... Cię dotykał? - pochyla się znów, znacznie bliżej niż to konieczne ciepłym oddechem uderzając ucho Harry'ego. Pytanie zawiera nutkę przejęcia jak i złości i jest to po prostu dezorientujące.

Nie ma pojęcia w co Louis się bawi. Nie może tak po prostu przechodzić z bycia delikatnym do złości na niego bez powodu. Musi pokazać mu, że nie będzie dostosowywał się do jego nastrojów, podatny na jego niezdecydowany umysł.

\- Tak. Dotykał - odpowiada, jakby w ogóle miał na to czas. Następnie odwraca się, aby na niego spojrzeć i pod nosem uśmiecha, po czym odwraca spojrzenie.

Louis uwalnia się spod koca i biegnie na górę, czego nikt nie zauważa w panującej ciemności. Harry jęczy pod nosem, jednak decyduje się pójść za nim i dyskretnie udaje się do pokoju. Zamyka za sobą drzwi i podchodzi bliżej do siedzącego na swoim łóżku Louisa.

\- A więc? Zamierzasz powiedzieć mi o co ci chodzi? - pyta go.

\- Odpieprz się - syczy Louis i podnosi się na nogi.

\- O mój boże! Nie mogę w ciebie uwierzyć! - śmieje się Harry, nie będąc w stanie zrozumieć co chodzi po jego głowie. - Traktujesz mnie jak gówno, po czym jesteś miły, a następnie masz do mnie pretensje bez powodu i oczekujesz, że nie będę na nikogo innego zwracał uwagi? Co z tobą jest do cholery nie tak?! - stara się krzyczeć szeptem, tak by nikt nie wszedł do pokoju.

\- Bo jesteś irytujący okej! Ciągle chodzisz niczym się nie przejmując, jakby wszystko było dobrze i bez żadnych problemów! Spędzasz swój czas uśmiechając się i będąc szczęśliwym i tego nie rozumiem w porządku?! - wstaje i zaczyna krążyć po pokoju.

\- Tak jest kiedy jesteś sobą zamiast ukrywania się za głupią maską! Nie potrafisz powiedzieć własnej matce, że interesują cię chłopcy i daleko ci do bycia świętym i właśnie to sprawia, że wściekasz się na każdego kto umie to zrobić! - Harry wykrzykuje mu w twarz prowadząc go w stronę ściany, gdzie zawisa nad nim z czerwoną twarzą.

\- Nie znasz mnie! Nic nie wiesz!

\- A więc mi powiedz Louis! Powtarzasz, że cię nie znam, ale sam nie wiesz kim jesteś, jesteś zbyt zajęty udawaniem kogoś innego! - żyły na karku Harry'ego uwydatniają się, podczas gdy wyrzuca z siebie wszystko na co miał ochotę już od bardzo dawna. - Dlaczego po prostu nie powiesz tego, co chcesz powiedzieć?!

\- Bo nie każdy ma idealną rodzinę, Harry! Nie każdy może się chwalić super ojcem, który kocha cię na śmierć i zrobi wszystko żeby uszczęśliwić swoje dzieci! Nie każdy może sobie pozwolić na utratę jedynych ludzi w swoim życiu! - Louis wygląda na oszalałego krzycząc w twarz Harry'ego.

\- Idealną rodzinę? Chcesz wypominać mi idealną rodzinę?! To ty mogłeś dorastać przez dwadzieścia dwa lata ze swoją mamą! Ty masz przy swoim boku oddaną kobietę będącą w stanie oddać wszystko, by cię chronić! Ty mogłeś przez dwadzieścia dwa lata używać słowa „mama"! Ty mogłeś dawać jej kwiaty na Dzień Matki i całować przed snem! - Harry stara się utrzymać łzy w sobie, ale jego głos sam się załamuje i sam nie wie dlaczego tyle mówi.

\- Jaki jest w tym sens skoro nie kocha prawdziwego mnie?! Jaki jest sens w posiadaniu oddanej mamy, kiedy spędza ona swoje życie próbując kontrolować moje?! Jaki jest sens w ufaniu komuś, kto później cię złamie bo nie jesteś wystarczający?! - Louis popycha Harry'ego na przeciwną ścianę, a Harry w końcu rozumie o co w tym wszystkim chodzi.

\- Ale kto powiedział, że nie jesteś?! Kto taki postanowił, że nie jesteś wystarczający dla każdej osoby na tej planecie?! - Harry również nim popycha.

\- Wiem, że nie jestem, okej! Odpycham od siebie ludzi będąc niegrzecznym, bo w ten sposób trzymam ich z dala od swojego życia, więc nie muszę sobie radzić z tym kiedy zmienią swoje zdanie i postanowią mnie zostawić! - głos Louisa jest tak samo podłamany jak i Harry'ego i w tym momencie nie czekają już, aby głośne dźwięki z dołu przygłuszyły ich głosy.

\- Ale jesteś! Jesteś więcej niż wystarczający i z resztą nie możesz nic zrobić! Tak bardzo boisz się bycia traktowanym przez innych jak śmieć, że nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, kiedy traktujesz tak samo kogoś komu na tobie zależy! - Harry uderza go dwoma pięściami w klatkę piersiową, przesuwając w przestrzeń poniędzy łóżkami.

\- Komu na mnie zależy, Harry?! No komu?!

\- Mnie! Nie znoszę siebie za to, bo przez większość czasu jesteś kompletnym dupkiem, ale zależy mi na tobie i nie mogę patrzeć jak boisz się pokazać kim naprawdę jesteś!

\- Oh tak? Nie to wywnioskowałem z tego jak ciągle jesteś na mnie wściekły czy tego jak oceniasz moją rodzinę, czy też patrzysz na mnie kiedy powiem coś z czym się nie zgadzasz! Nie zależy ci Harry! Jesteś jak inni. Mówisz, że ci zależy po czym wpadasz w ramiona kogoś innego przy pierwszej lepszej okazji! - krzyczy odrobinę głośniej i oboje zaczynają zapominać, że nie znajdują się sami.

\- Naprawdę jesteś taki głupi?! Myślisz, że pozwoliłbym komuś innemu się dotknąć po tym jak zrobiłeś to ty?! Sądzisz, że zdecydowałbym się na kogoś innego, kiedy miałem twoje palce na swojej skórze i twoje ciało przy swoim? Byłbym idiotą chcąc kogokolwiek innego, kiedy to pragnę ciebie! - Harry rusza naprzód przez co Louis opada na łóżko. - Ale za bardzo się boisz, żeby to zaakceptować! Za bardzo boisz się bycia wrażliwym i utraty kontroli na choćby sekundę!

\- Nie boję się! - wykrzykuje ze spojrzeniem pełnym wyzwania.

\- A więc się tak do cholery zachowuj!

Louis wstaje i popycha Harry'ego na drugie łóżko, sprawiając, że oboje na nie opadają. Następnie wspina się na niego umieszczając dłonie po obydwu stronach jego głowy, całkowicie bez oddechu z szalenie pędzącą krwią w żyłach.

\- Zrób to - szepcze Harry, gdy widzi jak Louis się waha. - Zapomnij o nich.

\- Co? - mówi słabo ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

\- Zapomnij o głosach w swojej głowie mówiących, że to niewłaściwe.

\- Ale to prawda! - jęczy Louis.

\- Zapomnij o nich. Proszę - szepcze ponownie, omal błagając. - Albo powiedz, że nic nie czujesz i zniknę ci z oczu.

Louis wygląda jakby był bliski zemdlenia, jego usta się poruszają natomiast nie wydostają się z nich żadne dźwięki.

\- Powiedz, że tego nie czujesz! - wyrzuca z siebie Harry głębokim, na tyle złym głosem na jakiego go stać, gotów opuścić pokój i starać się zapomnieć jak bolesne jest to wszystko. - Powiedz to a zostawię cię w spokoju!

\- Zamknij się! - Louis sapie, a następnie się zniża.

Złączają swoje usta i czekają jedynie krótką sekundę zanim zaczynają całować się z rozchylonymi wargami. Louis chwyta szczękę Harry'ego kciukiem i palcem wskazującym, zmuszając go tym do oddychania poprzez otwartą buzię. Oblizuje jego wargi, delikatnie o nie ocierając i zasysa dolną z nich, skubiąc zębami z wciąż obecnej złości.

Zabiera dłoń z jego szczęki umieszczając ją na materacu i zaczyna badać usta Harry'ego swoim językiem, przeistaczając pocałunek w pełen śliny bałagan.

\- Spraw, abym się zamknął, Louis - szepcze pomiędzy kolejnymi zderzeniami ust i sunie dłońmi z bioder Louisa na jego pośladki, masując je i ściskając na tyle, by właściwie poczuć ich kształt nim wbija w nie swoje palce przysuwając go bliżej siebie. - Spraw, żebym był cicho.

Louis przykłada dłoń do jego ust zatrzymując słowa chłopaka, uciszając go w jedyny sposób jaki potrafi. Po chwili przysuwa usta do swojej ręki między ich wargami, głęboko wpatrując się w oczy Harry'ego po czym zaczyna się o niego ocierać, pozwalając Harry'emu przysunąć się bliżej poprzez umieszczenie tyłka na jego rosnącej wypukłości.

Harry oddycha ciężko naprzeciw dłoni Louisa i mruży oczy, kiedy ten sunie wolną ręką po jego torsie pod koszulką. Wykręca jego sutek, sprawiając, że wije się i wydaje z siebie jęk, a następnie łagodzi delikatne uszczypnięcie pocierając kciukiem bolące miejsce. Wbija opuszki palców w klatkę piersiową bruneta przesuwając je w dół aż do jego szortów, gdzie zaczyna go masować, powoli głaszcząc zakryte krocze jednocześnie pochylając się, by składać pocałunki na szyi chłopaka.

Zasysa skórę oblizując czerwone miejsce, które tworzy i całując je miękkimi, mokrymi wargami, dłonią wciąż odczuwając jak drży pod jego dotykiem.

Harry odrzuca głowę w tył, gdy w końcu rozpina guzik należących do niego szortów i uwalnia jego usta, żeby ostrożnie je rozpiąć. Następnie zniża się i owija wargi wokół jego penisa poprzez bokserki, pocierając ustami po wyraźnie grubej długości błagającej o dotyk.

\- Weź mnie w swoje usta - sapie Harry, a Louis uśmiecha się pod nosem w miejscu gdzie drażni się wracając w górę, chowając głowę w poduszkę by wyszeptać w jego ucho.

\- Nie mów mi co robić, kotku - mamrocze pouczającym lecz zarówno słodkim głosem, sprawiając, że Harry natychmiast skina, stając się nagle bardzo uległym.

Louis uwalnia wreszcie drżącego penisa Harry'ego gdy wraca z powrotem w dół i przeklina, kiedy owija wokół niego swoją rękę. Przysuwa dłoń do ust Harry'ego, by ten ją oblizał - co chętnie robi - i utrzymuje ledwo widoczną przerwę między ich twarzami, kiedy zniża dłoń pomiędzy ich ciała.

Otacza kciukiem lekko przeciekający czubek i zaczyna go pompować, oddychając wprost w jego usta. Przez jakiś czas kontynuuje swoje ruchy, w górę oraz dół, drażniąc główkę nim powraca znów do powtarzania swoich czynności.

\- Anh.... Mmh.... - Harry jęczy głośno w jego usta, zmuszając go do tego, aby znów przyłożył dłoń do jego ust żeby go uciszyć.

\- Shhhh - grucha Louis zupełnie tak, jak Harry kilka dni temu i całuje go po szyi, brunet boleśnie twardy w jego pięści.

Jęki Harry'ego stają się coraz głośniejsze i sam przygryza palce Louisa, zyskując tym delikatne przygryzienie skóry na szyi oraz stanowczy nacisk wokół swojego krocza. Louis uwalnia jego usta w celu masowania jąder chłopaka i Harry nie jest pewien czy powinien czuć płynące w dół jego kręgosłupa oszałamiające ciepło.

Już gdy myśli, że pozostaje mu wyłącznie wyobrażanie sobie ust Louisa wokół siebie, ten zniża się i umieszcza swój ciężar pomiędzy jego nogami, podnosząc je tak, by jego stopy znajdowały się płasko na materacu. Całuje uda Harry'ego, gryzie i zasysa tworząc drobny siniak, wszystko podczas masowania ich oraz gładzenia, upewniając się, że Harry nie będzie pamiętał kogokolwiek dotyku przed nim.

Louis sunie wargami wzdłuż długości Harry'ego, cały ten czas utrzymując kontakt wzrokowy, oczy zaszklone, pełne pożądania, wpatrujące się wprost w jego duszę.

Pozwala górnej wardze ciągnąć się po jego męskości póki nie dociera do jąder, następnie bierze każde z nich w usta i pociera je językiem, po czym zasysa penisa Harry'ego tak jak robił to z truskawkowym lizakiem lodowym. Upewnia się, aby powtórzyć dokładnie to, co robił tamtego dnia na plaży, jak i wydawać te same odgłosy cmoknięcia.

Ssie go przez jakiś czas nim wdrąża policzki jakby miał przełknąć, wbijając swój wzrok w Harry'ego kiedy bierze go całego do buzi, pojękując przy tym i włosami ocierając o jego podbrzusze.

Szczęka Harry'ego opada, gdy widzi jak jego gruby, nienajmniejszy kutas całkowicie znika w ustach szatyna. Nie jest w stanie zebrać myśli, więc jedynie chwyta policzek Louisa kciukiem wycierając zebraną na nim ślinę, czując każdy ruch jego głową w boleśnie wolnym tempie.

\- Anh... Mmh... Ku- Hmmmhmm - przygryza dolną wargę, by powstrzymać dźwięki nad którymi nie ma kontroli i bawi się włosami Louisa, gdy ten robi mu dobrze, wyglądając pięknie w miejscu między jego nogami.

Przez kilka sekund rozważa bycie religijną osobą, kiedy czuje jakby był w stanie usłyszeć Boga we własnej osobie w momencie, gdy dociera na szczyt, czując zawroty głowy z powodu znajdujących się przed oczami gwiazd, nie będąc aż tak chętnym do ich kwestionowania.

\- O boże! Jezu! - Harry w ciągu dziesięciu lat nie otworzył Biblii, a mimo to nagle potrafiłby wymienić listę wszystkich świętych oraz ze szczegółami opisać jak wygląda niebo.

Może usłyszeć jak Louis jęczy jeszcze głośniej niż on sam, kiedy przełyka każdą kroplę, oblizując mokrą główkę Harry'ego zanim wyciera swoje usta.

Oddech Harry'ego jest nierównomierny, jego skóra płonie, nie potrafi poruszyć palcem ani powstrzymać uczucia, które powoduje zwijanie się jego palców u stóp. Ciężko dyszy i nie może zmusić się do zamknięcia ust, gdy przenosi dłoń z policzka Louisa na jego udo.

Jest ledwo w stanie się poruszyć, jednak udaje mu się przyłożyć rękę do spodni dresowych Louisa, tylko po to, by poczuć że są mokre. Spogląda na niego a ten jedynie wzrusza ramionami posyłając mu spojrzenie mówiące „nie moja wina" na co oboje się śmieją, pozwalając Harry'emu położyć głowę na poduszce i zamknąć oczy, kiedy próbuje przywrócić swój oddech do normalności.

Nie wie co robi następnie, nie wie co robi Louis, nie wie w jakim kraju się znajduje, jakie jest jego nazwisko ani też ile to jest dwa plus dwa. Jest leżącym na łóżku bałaganem i jedyne co potrafi robić to mieć zamknięte oczy a usta rozchylone.

 

Otwiera oczy do widoku ciemnego pokoju bez żadnego dźwięku.

Louis śpi w swoim łóżku, stos ubrań tuż obok zupełnie tak jak zazwyczaj. Harry siada, aby zobaczyć, że znajduje się pod przykryciem a na jego twarzy pojawia się uśmiech, na myśl o Louisie dbającym o niego po to by było mu ciepło.

Następnie podnosi się, spragniony jakby przebiegł maraton. Wsuwa na siebie spodnie dresowe, pomijając bokserki, i związuje je na tyle, aby się nie zsunęły.

Udaje się do kuchni i zatrzymuje gdy do jego uszu docierają dochodzące z niej jęki. Bierze kolejny krok naprzód i to wtedy widzi przed sobą swojego ojca oraz Jay w pełni obściskujących się przy lodówce. Nie ma pojęcia jak ma zareagować i czy powinien po prostu chwycić butelkę wody udając, że niczego nie widział, ale wtedy jego tata unosi Jay kładąc ją na stole i podnosi jej koszulę nocną, więc zakrywa swoje oczy i z przerażeniem ucieka z powrotem na górę.

\- Kurwa kurwa kurwa kurwa... - powtarza w kółko idąc do pokoju, a po drodze w korytarzu spotyka Gemmę, która musi nim potrząsnąć, by ten się uspokoił.

\- Co się dzieje?! - wygląda na tak zmartwioną, iż Harry myśli, że prawdopodobnie wygląda jakby zobaczył ducha.

\- Tata i Jay i języki i majtki i starzy ludzie uprawiający seks i- wyrzuca z siebie słowa sprawiając, że Gemma się śmieje.

\- Cóż, przynajmniej niektórym z nas się powodzi tutaj! - dziewczyna żartuje, jednak teraz nie jest na to czas. - Przygotuj się na dodanie dzieci do rodziny! - śmieje się i uderza go w tyłek, popychając w kierunku jego pokoju, ale on chce jedynie zwymiotować.

Dzieci. Tata i Jay mający razem dzieci. Dzielenie rodzeństwa z Louisem. Stanie się jego bratem.

Harry jest bliski wybuchnięcia i wraca do pokoju, nie będąc w stanie się uspokoić.

Zauważa paczkę papierosów Louisa w jego otwartej walizce i sprawdza czy w środku znajduje się również zapalniczka - która rzeczywiście tam jest - a następnie otwiera drzwi balkonowe i wychodzi na zewnątrz zamykając je za sobą, pochylając się o barierki i zaciągając po raz pierwszy od pięciu lat. Palił tylko raz w swoim życiu, czego nie polubił, ale w tej chwili czuje jakby palące gardło jedynie pasowało do szalejącego umysłu.

\- Harry? - woła Louis, kiedy ten głośno kaszle, wychodząc i opierając się w miejscu obok niego. - Teraz też kradniesz? - uśmiecha się złośliwie i sam sięga po papierosa, sprawiając, że palenie staje się bardziej akceptowane.

\- Przepraszam, czułem, że tego właśnie potrzebuję - mówi starając się zaciągnąć po raz kolejny, tym razem bez krztuszenia się.

\- Co tam? - pyta Louis podchodząc bliżej i umieszczając dłoń w dole jego pleców, pocierając je kciukiem, a Harry zastanawia się czy jeszcze kiedykolwiek poczuje zimno.

\- Kurwa, nie rób tego.. - marszczy brwi, wypuszczając dym w rześkie powietrze.

\- Co? - Louis przestaje i odwraca się, by móc na niego spojrzeć.

\- Jesteśmy braćmi, Louis - odzywa się cichym i przygnębionym głosem, jak gdyby to nie on sam jeszcze chwilę temu sprawiał, że Louis o tym zapomniał. Szatyn nic nie odpowiada, jedynie kontynuuje palenie wypuszczając dym przez nos.

\- Nie dzielimy tej samej krwi.

\- I? Nasi rodzice się pobierają i właśnie przyłapałem ich na próbie robienia własnych dzieci - oznajmia z odrzuceniem na twarzy.

\- Co?! - Louis brzmi na jeszcze bardziej obrzydzonego niż Harry, który z całych sił stara się po prostu nie skoczyć z tego balkonu. - To takie...

\- Wiem!

Oboje kontynuują palenie w ciszy, myśląc o tym jak niewłaściwe to jest, mimo tego że czują jakby było zupełnie odwrotnie. Są rodziną i jak tylko ktoś dowie się co jest między nimi, najprawdopodobniej zostaną zmuszeni do pozostania z dala od siebie i spędzenia życia na udawaniu, że są dla siebie tylko i wyłącznie tym, kim być powinni.

\- Po co byłeś w Londynie? - pyta Harry wyjmując drugiego papierosa, próbując zmienić temat i odepchnąć te myśli.

\- Co?

\- Nie powiedziałeś mamie, że byłeś w Londynie i jestem ciekawy - uśmiecha się, nieco bardziej zrelaksowany po świeżym powietrzu i palącym oddechu.

\- Mam tam kumpli. Mama ich nie lubi, bo są typami imprezowiczów albo i ateistami - Louis wypuszcza dym, nim kontynuuje. - Czasami jeżdżę tam ich odwiedzić, zabawić się gdzieś, gdzie nikt się o mnie nie dowie... i gdzie mogę być bardziej wolny... mogę być sobą.

\- Dlaczego po prostu się tam nie przeprowadzisz?

\- Zostałem w Manchesterze na studia, a później czułem się odpowiedzialny za mamę i siostrę. Byłem jedynym mężczyzną w ich życiu aż do kilku miesięcy temu. Mam tam swoje zwyczaje. Mam przyjaciół i wszyscy mnie znają, więc tak jest łatwo. Jest to coś, co znam.

\- Znają oni ciebie czy tego świętego? - szczerzy się Harry, a Louis kopie jego łydkę mimo to chichocząc.

\- Tego drugiego...

\- Czy ktokolwiek wie? - Harry zrzuca koniec papierosa celując w mały kubeł na śmieci, zamiast tego trafiając w stół śniadaniowy. No cóż.

\- Tylko dwie osoby - Louis również to robi i mamrocze „o tak!", kiedy trafia wprost w kubeł. - Wymykałem się z jednym z nich i byłem zauroczony drugim, no i się o tym dowiedział.

\- Jak?

\- Próbowałem pocałować go w szatni.. - mruży wstydliwie oczy a Harry chichocze, potrząsając głową. - I... powiedzmy, że odrzucił moją ofertę. Interesował się facetami, ale nie mną, tak myślę.

\- Jest szalony... - mówi pod nosem Harry i kątem oka widzi jak Louis uśmiecha się do siebie, a więc przeczyszcza gardło. - Jakieś poważne związki po tym?

\- Nie do końca, nie. Poniekąd umawiałem się z tym pierwszym przez jakieś cztery miesiące, ale wolałbym go nie pamiętać jeśli mam być szczery. Był kompletnym dupkiem. Nie mówiąc już o tym jak męczące było ciągłe wymyślanie wymówek dla mamy. Zerwał ze mną mówiąc, że nie może już dłużej się ukrywać - przyznaje Louis słabym głosem.

Po dość długiej ciszy wypełnionej niewypowiedzianymi troskami, Louis stara się stworzyć trochę ciepła owijając wokół siebie ramiona, wciąż jednak drżąc.

\- Wracajmy do środka - sugeruje Harry, na co Louis skina nim wchodzi do pokoju.

Harry wślizguje się pod swoją pościel i przygląda się siedzącemu na drugim łóżku, nie do końca zmotywowanemu, by się na nim położyć, Louisowi. Uśmiecha się do siebie rozciągając ramię, uderzając miejsce obok siebie. Louis uśmiecha się szeroko jak urocze dziecko i wspina na miejsce obok, a Harry natychmiast wtula się w niego stwarzając wystarczająco ciepła dla więcej niż dwójki ludzi.

\- Co z tobą? Byłeś kiedykolwiek w poważnym związku? - pyta Louis odwracając się twarzą do niego, leżąc z dłońmi pod policzkiem.

\- Tak, ale to był koszmar. Trwało przez rok z przerwami, myślałem, że to jak mnie traktował było dowodem na jego miłość. Okazało się, że po prostu usprawiedliwiałem znęcanie się psychiczne. Więc... tak.

\- Kiedy to było? - Louis pyta ze zmartwionym zmarszczeniem brwi.

\- Skończyło się w grudniu.

\- Dlaczego wszechświat? - zadaje to pytanie jak tylko uśmiech Harry'ego znika na samo wspomnienie nocy spędzonych na zamartwianiu się kimś, kto na to nie zasługiwał.

\- Gdzie by tu zacząć! - uśmiecha się promiennie na to pytanie, jak gdyby wcale nie był na skraju płaczu. - To znaczy... Pewnie nie chcesz wiedzieć wszystkiego, ale.. - stara się kontrolować podekscytowanie, które zawsze towarzyszy mu podczas rozmowy na temat fizyki, przyzwyczajony do dokuczania mu przez innych za bycie nerdem.

\- Opowiedz mi - Louis uśmiecha się do tego stopnia, że wokół oczu powstają zmarszczki.

\- Naprawdę? - szczypie swoją dolną wargę palcami, aby opanować szczęście.

Louis skina i splata swoje stopy z tymi Harry'ego pod pościelą, który jest bardziej niż szczęśliwy żeby ocieplić swoje zimne stopy.

\- Cóż, uważam, że to coś znacznie więcej niż fizyka i cząsteczki, wiesz? Wszechświat i wszystko co z nim związane często może dotyczyć życia. Kocham uczyć się na temat tego jak to wszystko działa, jak zachowują się fale i przemieszczają wśród nas czy jak różne czynniki wpływają na nasze codzienne życie i czy wiemy wszystko na ich temat.. Czy czas jest tylko zwykłym pojęciem? Czy istnieje czynnik którego nikt nie zdołał jeszcze odkryć, który nie tylko pozwoliłby na przemieszczanie się naprzód, ale i cofanie się? Po prostu... w przeszłość?

Uśmiech Harry'ego nieco słabnie na to. Zamyka swoje oczy przez pędzące w głowie myśli, ponieważ naprawdę chciałby cofnąć się w czasie.

Chciałby cofnąć się i ponowić ten głupi egzamin. Chciałby się cofnąć i zignorować tego chłopaka dupka albo nigdy go nawet nie spotkać... Jednak najbardziej, chciałby cofnąć się w czasie i zatrzymać przy sobie swoją mamę. Ponieważ jeśli mógłby wszystko powtórzyć, być może byłby w stanie ostrzec ją, że pędzący za nimi samochód jedzie zbyt szybko.

Stara się z całych sił, lecz nie potrafi powstrzymać spływającej po policzku łzy, po raz kolejny wracając myślami do tej chwili. Louis ociera ją swoim kciukiem i zakłada mu włosy za ucho. Następnie bez słowa sięga między ich ciała i złącza ze sobą ich palce, przysuwając jego knykcie do swoich ust delikatnie je cmokając, gdy ten cicho szlocha.

\- Co byś zmienił, gdybyś mógł cofnąć się w czasie? - pyta Louis jakby był świadomy jego myśli.

\- Sporo rzeczy - odpowiada Harry otwierając swoje zaczerwienione oczy. - To jak traktowałem swoją mamę, ludzi którymi zdecydowałem się przejmować, rzeczy które zniszczyłem..

\- Zmieniłbyś to...? - szepcze szatyn nie patrząc już na Harry'ego, przysuwając ich złączone dłonie do swojej piersi.

Harry zastanawia się czy gdyby mógł, zmieniłby to. Co jeśli byłby w stanie powstrzymać swojego tatę od spotkania Jay, wejść do innego wagonu czy zatrzymać się w innej kawiarni lub imprezować w innym pubie... Myśli o tym co by się wydarzyło - lub raczej nie wydarzyło - gdyby mógł upewnić się, że Louis nigdy nie wkroczyłby do jego życia.

I to jedynie sprawia, że odpowiedź staje się dość jasna.

\- Nie.

 


End file.
